Something New
by X-static process
Summary: Coupling: Robin x Raven. Raven begins to feel emotions of joy as she passes by Robin. But why? She has never felt like this before. Does Robin feel the same way? PG-13 for later chapters. Chapters 11 and 12 have been added. This fic is now completed.
1. Not Hungry

The sky began to fade to a light, lavender color, with an orange tint cutting through. Pink-shaded clouds roamed the sky. A cool breeze surrounding the atmosphere. Far from the city, on a small island a large, T-shaped building stood tall. On the roof of that building sat a petite, teenage girl by the name of Raven. Her storm grey eyes stared out at the lake. Raven sighed deeply as the wind blew into her violet hair. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. A door had been pushed up and open as another teenage alien girl with long red hair and orange skin popped out.  
  
"Raven, assorted foods and beverages on the table are ready to be eaten. Please come join," said Starfire with a smile.  
  
"Erm. . .no thanks Starfire. I am not hungry," replied Raven.  
  
"I do not understand. Don't earth humans all sit at a table and eat at this hour?"  
  
"Yes but. . .some humans choose not to eat because they are not hungry," Raven's tone became stronger.  
  
"Oh. . .alright then. I will leave you alone then," said Starfire as she lowered herself down and closed down the door.  
  
Raven turned away and continued to stare out onto the lake. Her face was emotionless as usual. Just the way she had been taught to be.   
  
An hour passed. The sky had darkened to navy blue and the moon was slowly appearing from behind the clouds. Raven's stomach began to growl with hunger. She lightly moaned and got up. Using her telekinetic abilities, she swung open the door. Raven's feet left the floor as she began to float down the doorway. She floated down a case of stairs and into the kitchen. As usual, everything was left a mess. The garbage pail towering with trash and paper; the counter smudged with grease; and dishes piling in the sink. Raven shook her head at this sight. 'Hopefully I'll find something to eat in this pig sty,' she thought. Avoiding food particles, she floated towards the refrigerator, landed on her feet, and opened the door. At least half the food was way over-date. Raven looked around. 'Hm. . .I don't want pudding. . .nor pasta. . .I despise tuna salad. . .How long has that been there?,' she thought as her eyes landed on a chicken leg that already had mossy, green mold. A look of disgust appeared on Raven's face. 'A sandwich will do,' she decided. She took out a bag of sliced bread, some salami, Swiss cheese, and placed them on the part of the counter that was clean. Meanwhile the other Titans were doing which ever pleased them. Beast Boy and Cyborg battled each other on the video game Super Smash Bros. Melee while Starfire was trying to figure out how the stereo worked.   
  
"Alright!", yelled Beast Boy, "Adios, Donkey Kong! Another K-O point for me."  
  
"Argh! Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled back.  
  
Beast Boy had Mr. Game-and-Watch while Cyborg had Donkey Kong.  
  
"Try blocking this, 2-D freak!"  
  
Cyborg controlled DK into charging up a Giant Punch attack. Just as Beast Boy's GaW ran towards DK, he unleashed a powerful punch and sent GaW off the field, gaining one K-O point to Cyborg.  
  
"What th-!"  
  
"Hah hah! Who's laughing now, huh?"  
  
They continued their battle while Starfire pressed a few buttons on the stereo.  
  
"I wonder what this red button does to this machine," she said aloud.  
  
Starfire pressed the red button and loud rock 'n roll music blasted throughout the room. The volume was so loud it blew everybody away towards and up against the wall.   
  
"I apoligize!!" yelled Starfire as the loud music blew her against the wall.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"I had just apologized!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"SOMEONE TURN OFF THE MU-"  
  
The music was silenced as Robin pressed the OFF button on the stereo.  
  
"-sic."  
  
Cyborg sighed with relief.   
  
"Hey thanks for turning off that racket, Rob."  
  
"No prob, Cyborg," said Robin.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire squeeled. " Robin, where have you been? I had not seen you for 1 earth hour!"  
  
"Oh, I was just in my room training," replied Robin.  
  
Beast Boy had walked towards the stereo and was just about to press the red button until-  
  
"NO! Don't do it!" everyone yelled.  
  
"What? I liked that song," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Forget the song, man, c'mon we never finished that video game battle," said Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, you mean the video game battle that I won?" asked Beast Boy in a confident tone.  
  
"No no no, you mean the battle that I won," Cyborg corrected Beast Boy.  
  
"No, I won that battle, yo!"  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"How about a rematch battle between Cyborg and Beast Boy?" suggested Starfire with a smile.  
  
"Ok, but you do know I'll beat you."  
  
"No you won't, DK stands no chance against GaW!"  
  
"Here we go again," groaned Robin. He rubbed his eyes and started heading for the kitchen for a drink. Raven was found sitting at the counter eating a sandwich while using her telekinetic abilities to clean up the messes.  
  
"Hey," Robin greeted Raven.  
  
"Hey," Raven simply replied.  
  
"Where've you been? I haven't seen you all evening."  
  
"I was sitting on the roof outside. What's it matter to you?" Raven said in a cold tone.  
  
"Nothing, I was just worried about you."  
  
'Someone was actually worried about me?' thought Raven.  
  
"There's no need to be worried about me. I'm fine."  
  
"Good to hear you're ok."  
  
In the pit of her stomach, Raven felt somewhat of a warm feeling at hearing that sentence. Robin walked over to the refrigerator and looked for something to drink.  
  
Raven finished her sandwich just as the last dish was cleaned telekinetically. Just as she reached the doorway to the hall Robin spoke.  
  
"'Night Raven."  
  
That same warm feeling rose again inside.  
  
"G-Goodnight."  
  
Raven rushed over to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. 'What is this. . .feeling? I never felt it before. . .'She shook her head at that last thought. 'It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have emotions.' She blocked it all out of her mind. Her eyes fell upon her blue alarm clock. 10:00pm, the red lights flashed. It was getting late. Raven decided to turn in and sleep. She changed into her cotton white pajama pants and maroon tank top. Her bedroom was simple enough. The walls were painted a pale blue color; a burgundy bookshelf stood tall with hundreds of books, mostly horror genre and depressing poetry; near the bathroom door there was a burgundy desk with a black Dell computer on top, keyboard, mouse, and a purple/dark blue mix lava lamp; a CD player and several CDs were piled on the floor next to Raven's bed. On the night table a red velvet jewelry box was placed. Raven's eyes fell onto the box. Her hand slowly reached out and opened the box. A pair of scarlet rings lay next to each other. Raven smiled weakly as she picked the pair up in her hand.   
  
"Azar. . .," she whispered.  
  
She brought the rings close to her face and lightly kissed them, as if it were Azar herself. She put the rings back into red box and closed the lid. Raven climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. 


	2. Video Games

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…  
  
The annoying sounds of the alarm clock echoed in Raven's head. She whined and turned over on her side, putting the covers over her head. The alarm sounds still went on "beeping". Raven finally gave in and slammed her hand on the clock, silencing the alarm. 8:00am. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rose up out of bed. She sleepily walked into the bathroom and stopped at the sink, staring into the window. Raven's eyes were half closed, half her storm eyes hidden. Her ghostly white skin shone in the sunlight breaking in through the window. Her red jewel glistened upon her forehead. Raven opened the medicine cabinet and took out a toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth quickly and spit out. She had taken off her pajamas and took a morning shower. Hanging on the towel rack was her trademark Teen Titans costume: a black leotard, long blue cape with a hood, a gold belt that hung loosely on her hips, and black boots. She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and slipped on the costume. She quickly brushed her hair and exited out her room. Raven slowly walked through the faded halls, shadows lurking in small corners. As she turned a corner, something hard slammed into her.  
  
"Argh!" Raven yelled as she fell to the ground and landed on her behind.  
  
"Whoa, sorry Rave!"  
  
Raven shook her head and opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Beast Boy. . .So. . .where's the fire anyhow?" asked Raven sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny," said Beast Boy.  
  
Raven rose from the floor and dusted herself off.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"   
  
Cyborg's raging voice echoed throughout the halls. Beast Boy's green face now formed the color of a ghost at the sound of Cyborg's yells.  
  
"I'm so dead, man. . ."  
  
"What did you now?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well, it was just some joke, you know 'ha ha'? He was asleep right? So just for fun I borrowed some of Starfire's makeup, went over to Cyborg, and as gently as I could I put everything on his face. Lip gloss, blush, eye shadow, what Drama Queens wear. Just as I started on the mascara he opened his eyes and "I'll kill you" was the look he gave me. I ran as fast as I could and just as he looked in the mirror he screamed like a girl and then yelled death threats at me and so. . .here I am now."  
  
Raven shook her head. "Haven't I told your practical jokes aren't exactly 'good ideas'."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Maybe you should listen to Dark Girl next time, green boy."   
  
"Eep.."  
  
Cyborg picked up Beast Boy by the collar, glaring straight at him with blue eye shadow smeared on his eye-lid and red lip gloss spread onto his lips. Fire gleamed in his eye.  
  
"Cyborg ol' buddy…Hey, that's a good look for you," said Beast Boy.  
  
"You call this (pointing to his make-up face) a 'good look'? I know a good look for you, how 'bout a bloody nose and a black eye."  
  
"How 'bout no."  
  
At that point Beast Boy transformed into a cat and scratched the living hell out of Cyborg's face and ran off as a cheetah.  
  
"Ah!!. . Get back here, freak boy!!" he yelled as he chased Beast Boy down the halls. Raven just stood there, sweat dropping anime style. She sighed.  
  
"Immature fools. . ."  
  
She continued her way out of the halls and into the living room, where Robin was found playing video games. Starfire was out visiting her sister Blackfire in jail.  
  
"Yes! High score!" Robin cheered.  
  
Raven floated over to the big blue couch.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.  
  
Robin paused the game and turned around with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh hey, Raven, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, as usual."  
  
Robin un-paused the game and continued battling computers. Raven studied the moving characters on the big screen. One character, controlled by Robin, was muscular, wearing a purple body suit, a scarf and a red helmet with a somewhat falcon symbol on it. Another character, controlled by the computer, was small, round and pink with big blue eyes shining. 'Cute,' thought Raven. And the last computer controlled character was short in height, wearing blue over-alls, red shirt, and a cap that had an "M" on it. Raven saw all these characters fighting, throwing energy balls, punches, kicks, etc. A curious look came upon Raven's face.  
  
"What is this battle game with all these crazy made-up people?"  
  
"It's a video game called Super Smash Bros. Melee, it has all the Nintendo characters and you battle each other on it, it's cool," replied Robin, trying to knock off Mario off the stage.  
  
Raven continued to study until the battle ended and Captain Falcon posed and yelled in victory. 'Foolish battle,' Raven thought. Robin turned around towards Raven.  
  
"Hey, do you want to play with me?"   
  
Raven looked in his direction.  
  
"I have no interest in foolish computer generated game battles, it wastes energy."  
  
"Oh c'mon, have a little fun for once."  
  
Raven shook her head.  
  
"Please?" asked Robin, puckering his lower lip jokingly.  
  
Raven would usually just walk away and do whatever she pleased, not being effected by this "cute" look.   
  
"C'mon, just one try, if you don't like it I won't ask you to play the game anymore. I know you want to play," he said, grinning.  
  
"Oh. . .Alright, one try," replied Raven, hiding a smile that was beginning to form.  
  
Robin handed Raven a purple controller and switched the battle screen to the character select screen.  
  
"What do you do here?" asked Raven.  
  
"You choose a character that you want to use in battle. Here, watch me."  
  
Moving the joystick, Robin moved the red icon onto Captain Falcon's icon and pressed A.  
  
"Captain Falcon!" announced the computer.  
  
"Like that."  
  
Raven tried to follow exactly what Robin. She tilted the joystick on her controller and saw the blue icon moving. She looked at all the characters that were up for choosing. 'Now which one would be good in battle. . .the little red man seems to weak . . .the girl in pink who keeps smiling scares me. . .Hmm. . .I like that one girl who is looking away. She seems modest and powerful.'  
  
Raven had chosen Princess Zelda.  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
"Ready to battle?" asked Robin.  
  
"I'm ready when you are," replied Raven.  
  
Robin pressed start and chose the Hyrule Castle battle field.   
  
"READY?. . .GO!"  
  
The battle began. Robin quickly pushed all the possible buttons on his controller. Raven did the same as well, testing Zelda's psychic abilities. Captain Falcon threw a Falcon Punch right at Zelda causing her to fall back to the farther left of the field. Zelda rose from the stone floor and attacked Captain with Din's Fire, damaging Falcon. The battle went on, punches here, Nayru's Love there. As Zelda performed the last magic attack, the battle was over.  
  
"TIME OUT!"  
  
" AND THE WINNER IS. . .ZELDA!"  
  
"That means I won, correct?" asked Raven, pointing to the screen.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Robin. "And on your first try, too. That's pretty good."  
  
Raven rose from the couch.   
  
"It was nothing, really."  
  
Raven began to leave.  
  
"Hold on, wait."  
  
Robin reached out his hand and lightly grabbed Raven wrist. Her heart began to race lightly as she turned towards him.  
  
"I just want to tell you, we're all meeting at the Pizza Place tonight for dinner. Also, I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He let go of her wrist and continued playing video games.  
  
Raven continued on her way and lightly smiled, touching the wrist where Robin had his hand on. 'He's so gentle.' She snapped out of it, mentally slapping herself. 'Get a hold of yourself Raven, he's just a team mate, nothing more.' She decided to change the subject of her mental conversation. 'I wonder what announcement Robin will make.' 


	3. The Announcement

Starfire had arrived home from her visit to see Blackfire in jail. She began discussing it with the gang in the living room.  
  
". . . And I walked over to the human prison to visit my sibling, Blackfire. She is doing well. Though she had kept on saying that she will one day tear us apart from limb to limb and repeatedly hit us with a chainsaw . . .Well she sends her love anyhow."  
  
"Starfire. . .," Robin began," no offense but your sister is a crazy-ass bitch."  
  
"Oh. . .Is that a good thing on earth?"  
  
"No, it's not a good thing."  
  
"It means she's wacko," Beast Boy explained, his pointer finger moving in circles infront of his ear and his eyes rolling around, signaling the "coo coo" sign.  
  
"Nevermind Blackfire, Robin what is it you wanted to tell us anyway?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot! I can't tell you until we get to that Pizza Place."  
  
"Well, when are we leaving then?"  
  
Robin checked the clock that hung just above the entrance to the halls. 6:00pm.  
  
"Let's go now. Hey, where's Raven?" said Robin.  
  
"Dunno," Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I'll go and get her and catch up ok?"  
  
"Ok! See ya later!"  
  
The gang went off as Robin searched the rooms. The living room: not there. The kitchen: not there. The training room: not there. The rec room: not there. Robin checked all of the team's bedrooms. No sign of her. Raven's room was left. Robin lightly knocked on her door.  
  
"Raven?" he called out.  
  
No response.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Raven opened the door half way, half her face revealed.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Well uh, we're going to the Pizza Place now. I just wanted to tell you."  
  
". . .Alright."  
  
Raven walked out, Robin moving out of her way. She flipped her hood up, her face hidden in a shadow.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
They finally reached the city. The roads flooding with a sea of people. Cars sounding off horns. The sounds deafening the teens. To get her mind off the racket, Raven asked Robin a question, talking in a louder voice.  
  
"So what is this announcement about? New training times? Battle programs?"  
  
"Uh, nothing like that, no. It's actually quite an announcement I'm sure everyone will enjoy," said Robin, with a light nod.  
  
Raven shrugged. They had just arrived at the Pizza Place. Robin opened the door to the restaurant and gestured his hand forward.  
  
"Ladies first," Robin said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," said Raven plainly.  
  
She floated down to the floor and walked ahead. Robin closed the door behind him and followed Raven. They had joined the group at a nearby table.  
  
"You have arrived!," chanted Starfire.  
  
"Finally, now we can order some grub here," said Cyborg.  
  
"Ok, everyone decided on what they want?" asked Robin.  
  
"I don't care what pizza we order," said Raven.  
  
"Make it pepperoni!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Dude! You know I'm a vegetarian! I don't eat meat!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Aw c'mon, what's a lil' meat gonna do?"  
  
"I'm not having meat and that's final!"  
  
"Let us all order a chocolate covered pizza?" suggested Starfire.  
  
"Ma-aybe not," said Beast Boy, with a disgusted look.  
  
"Could we please just order something?" asked Raven impatiently.  
  
"Ok how about this," said Robin, " let's just order one pie, half cheese and half pepperoni. Ok? We agree?"  
  
"Alright," the group agreed.  
  
"'xcuse me, waiter?"  
  
A teenage boy with blonde hair combed back arrived at their table in a red and white uniform with a notepad and pen.  
  
"What'll you have, dudes?" he asked.  
  
"We'll have one pizza pie, half cheese and pepperoni."  
  
"Right on, man. Pizza'll be ready in a few minutes."  
  
He left and headed over to the counter. A few minutes later the waiter arrived with the pizza on a black plate.  
  
"Eat on, dudes. That'll be 10 bucks, man."  
  
"I got it this time, guys," said Cyborg as he payed the waiter.  
  
"Later, man."  
  
In seconds they dug in, tearing the pizza apart. Pepperoni flying in one direction, cheese fell to the floor. Everyone in the restaurant just stared.  
  
"They eat like animals," one woman whispered to her friend at another table.  
  
Robin finished his 4th pizza and decided that he should give the announcement.  
  
"Guys, I have an announcement to make."  
  
The gang kept on eating and stuffing their faces with pizza.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
Everyone freezed, looking at Robin.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway, I have an announcement."  
  
"Let me guess, the usual 'we need more training', right?" asked Beast Boy in a bored tone.  
  
"Nope, not at all," corrected Robin," The announcement has nothing to do with battle or training. I've been thinking, since we haven't been having much fun lately I thought we'd all go out tomorrow night at this new dance club called the Sundance Club. They have parties there every night."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Now that's what I call an announcement!"  
  
"That is wonderful!. . .What is a party?" asked Starfire.  
  
"A party is when people have this event with loud music and move their bodies around like they have insects in their pants," explained Raven.  
  
"Plus junk food and drinks!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"I would enjoy that!" said Starfire.  
  
"I'll have to get a new tie," said Cyborg.  
  
"I seriously need a hair trim," said Beast Boy, ruffling his hair with his hand.  
  
"I shall need new accessories," said Starfire.  
  
Everyone said what they'd have to do before the party, about how fun it'll be. All except Raven, who didn't seem too pleased at all.  
  
"What's wrong Raven, you don't look too happy," said Robin.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I think parties are pointless," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Parties aren't pointless, they're fun."  
  
Raven shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't be such a wet blanket."  
  
"I am not a wet blanket."  
  
"Then come with us to the party."  
  
Raven looked towards the window, thinking over what she should do. She cleared her throat and said,  
  
"Fine, I'll go, if it'll make you happy."  
  
"Good," Robin smiled.  
  
"I won't enjoy it though," warned Raven.  
  
"You will like it, trust me."  
  
'I doubt it,' she thought. It was getting late, so the gang rose from the table and started heading home. 


	4. What are these emotions?

Hours after they arrived home, Starfire and Beast Boy( now a cat resting on Starfire's lap) watched a little television. Cyborg was in his bedroom, recharging his low battery. Robin was in the rec room, playing with the new pool table. Raven was in her room, sitting on her desk surfing the web and listening to the radio.  
  
She was on this website called Dollsmania.com. There you could make online dolls. Raven was in the Goth section, choosing some cloths for her pale white doll with long, violet hair resembling her own. She browsed the different outfits on display, her eyes stopping on a pair of black jeans with a white dragon sown on the left pant leg. She clicked on the pair and dragged it onto the doll. Now a shirt is needed. Raven chose a simple black sleeveless shirt with green flames and dragged it over. The top section of the page had different wings on display. Raven chose black demon-like wings and dragged it onto the doll. With a satisfied smile, she saved the doll onto a file. For about 10 more minutes she made a couple more dolls, while listening to the current song on the radio. The lyrics flooded into her ears, her foot lightly tapping to the beat.  
  
'I'm not sorry-(I'm not sorry)  
  
It's Human Nature-(It's Human Nature)  
  
And I'm not sorry-(I'm not sorry)  
  
I'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me-  
  
(It's Human Nature)  
  
You punished me for telling you  
  
my fantasies  
  
I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make  
  
You took my words and made a trap  
  
for silly fools  
  
You held me down and tried to make me break'  
  
Raven enjoyed the light beat to the song 'Human Nature'. She grew weary and decided to log off the internet. 'Goodbye'(it's AOL). She turned off the radio, rose from the chair, and flopped onto her bed. Raven turned onto her back and stared up at the pale blue ceiling.  
  
'I'm not going to that ridiculous event tomorrow night. It's pointless. All you do is move around like a fool, listen to loud music, and eat unhealthy food. What is so fun about that?' she thought. 'I can just stay home by myself, I'll be fine. . .Though, it does seem important to Robin. He did ask me to be there. He actually cared about what I was going to do. He cared. . .' Raven signed deeply, placing her hand on her heart, her face turning slightly pink.  
  
"Why do I have these feelings?" she asked out loud.  
  
Obviously no one responded. She looked towards the red velvet jewelery box that contained Azar's ring.  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to have these emotions Azar," she said," but these feelings keep coming to me stronger and stronger. I don't know what they are."  
  
Her eyes teared up slightly. She wanted Azar there with her, to tell her what she's feeling.  
  
"I can't help it. I don't want my father to take control of me!"  
  
She softly cried as she slammed a pillow at the wall. She buried her head into her pillow, the material soaking up her warm tears. She blocked everything from her mind and tried to relax. She took another pillow and hugged it tightly for comfort. She took deep breaths and finally began to relax. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, still in her navy blue costume and cape.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. I'm happy you are enjoying my fic. Sorry this one chapter is short. I've been busy packing for a cruise and haven't had much time to type. I'm leaving this Saturday and coming back a week later so it'll be a while until I update. I might type another chapter tonight or tomorrow I'm not sure. Again, thanks to all the people who reviewed and enjoyed the fic :) 


	5. Raven's makeover

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: I just got back from vacation. Finally I can post another chapter. Thank you to all the people who sent in nice reviews, I didn't think I'd get any. It really encourages me to write, I appreciate it. And one more thing, if some of you don't like how I write my fics or my opinions, tough shit. Everyone has a different opinion. Learn to be open-minded and deal with it. You know who you are. It's my fic, I can do whatever I please with it.  
  
Raven awoke slowly, rubbing her dry eyes from last night. She turned over on her side.   
  
Out the window, the sky was still slightly dark out, the sun was coming soon. She looked at the clock. 6:30am. She lay there for about a half an hour more. She glanced at the clock once more. 7:00am. 'Might as well go out and get something to eat,' she thought. Raven lazily climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet to find something else to wear. It's not exactly fun wearing the same costume for days.   
  
She looked around, pushing aside outfit after outfit. Finally she took out some baggy black jeans with a chain clipping from a front belt loop to a back belt loop, and a black shirt with scratchy letters in the front saying "Bite Me". Raven tossed them onto the bed and took off her costume and cape. She slipped on the baggy black jeans and the black shirt, which hugged every curve of her upper body. She quickly put on some shoes and walked out of her room. Raven floated off the ground and down the halls. She made it to the exit and floated out the door.   
  
She flew all the way to the city. Raven landed on her feet on the sidewalk and walked down the streets. 3 blocks down, she stopped infront of a small café called the Crescent Moon Café, where Raven usually came to listen to the poetry performed onstage and drink coffee. She opened the swinging blue door and entered the café. The walls were a midnight violet color; the floors were rich, polished dark wood; up ahead stood a stage with a microphone and lights shining down onto it; scattered across the café were small tables, each with a blue candle lit up in the middle; and towards the left there was a long bar where they served cappuccino, coffee, and snacks to munch on. The lights were slightly dimmed. Raven walked over to the bar and sat on one of the black leather stools. She sat there for a few minutes until a female bar-tender came out. Her eyes fell upon Raven and they lit up.  
  
"Hey Raven, I haven't seen you for a while," she said warmly.  
  
"Hi Isis," she replied.  
  
Isis Minomota had long, straight black hair with the two front parts dyed sky blue. Her eyes were pale blue, they were almost see-through. She wore a forest green t-shirt with spider web designs, faded black pants, and a silver ankh (a symbol of the Egyptians. It looks like a crucifix but the top part is like an oval) around her neck. She was about 18 years old.   
  
"Something wrong? You look depressed," asked Isis with concern.  
  
"Nothing really. Just mixed up emotions I can't handle," Raven replied.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well. . .Lately I've been having strange emotions when one of my team mates comes across me."  
  
"What kind of feelings?"  
  
"Feelings of joy and comfort, something I haven't felt in a long, long time."  
  
"Maybe you have a thing for them. Is it a guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you ever feel your heart beat faster than usual?"  
  
"Yes," said Raven. Looking suspicious as to how Isis would know all this.  
  
"Then, my friend, you appear to have a crush on this guy."  
  
"A crush? Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Well, you do have all the symptoms of having a certain liking for someone."  
  
"All I know is this 'liking' is too much. Last night I went crazy in tears and kept asking myself 'Why? Why?'."  
  
"Oh don't worry about being too emotional like that. It's probably just PMS. It's normal."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Hey, do you want something drink?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have coffee with cream."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Isis took out a creamy white mug, went to the cappuccino machine, and poured the hot, steamy liquid into the mug. She took out a small pitcher and poured cream into the steaming coffee. She carefully handed it to Raven.  
  
"It's on the house."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Isis began cleaning some glasses as she spoke to Raven some more.  
  
"So who is this guy you like?"  
  
"Um. . .If I tell you, do you promise not to tell?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You tell a living soul about it and I will become your worst nightmare," Raven said darkly.  
  
"Ok, I swear," said Isis, holding up her hand.  
  
"Alright. . .It's. . .um. . . It's Robin."  
  
"Oh him. He's a nice guy. He saved me from that glop of zit one time."  
  
"You mean Plasmus?"  
  
"I think so, yeah. Robin would be great for you, Raven."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Raven smiled lightly.  
  
"He is nice to me."  
  
"Well there you go. Have you told him how you feel?"  
  
". . .Not exactly. No."  
  
"No? You should tell him before some other bitch gets her claws on him."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Then tell him today."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He and the team are going to this stupid party tonight."  
  
"Oh. Are you going?"  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Why? You should. Take a break from this 'crime-fighting' business."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Raven. . ." Isis began, looking her straight in the eyes," Are you just going to sit on your ass and let the world pass you by? Get outside and show people who you are. I am not forcing you to go, you can stay at the tower all you want. It's your decision."  
  
Raven took a minute to suck in the advice Isis just gave her. Go to the party and have fun with Robin, or stay home at the tower all night and be by herself. 'Stay home. . .or go to the party. . .' Her brain said ' Stay home, Raven. You don't need that nonsense.' But her heart said ' Go to the party and have fun. Robin will be there. Go.' Battle of the brain and heart taking place. Which will conquer? Raven rubbed her eyes in frustration. 'Do it for Robin. He asked you to go.'   
  
"Ok. . .I think I made my decision," Raven said in a whisper.  
  
"Which one is it?" Isis asked.  
  
"I think. . .I think I will go to that party."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Just for a while."  
  
"That's great you made that decision! So, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Wear?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to wear something good."  
  
". .Why? I could just wear this," Raven said, pointing to the outfit she was currently wearing.  
  
"Maybe not. At a party you should look your best, especially if someone you like is going to be there."  
  
"I have nothing special really."  
  
"Hmm. . ."   
  
Isis began to think of a solution. A second later her lit up with an idea in mind.  
  
"I got it! Why don't you let me help you!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah. How about it?"  
  
"Ok. Just don't go crazy with it."  
  
"Sure, sure. Just let me get Jake to take over the bar, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Isis left the bar and into a back room where she called up Jake on the telephone. She told him to come to the café early and take over the bar. A minute later she came out of the room and back to the bar.  
  
"Ok let's go," she said, as she picked up her jacket from a nearby pole.   
  
Raven rose from the stool and followed Isis out the door. Isis took out a pair of keys and locked the door behind her. They began to walk down the sidewalk. The sun had risen, lighting up the blue sky. Raven held her hand above her eyes, trying to block the sunlight from them.   
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"To my mom's house. It's three blocks down. I'm staying there for a while until I get my own apartment in the city."  
  
Isis and Raven walked down three blocks, past buildings and restaurants. Finally they arrived at a normal looking white house, with a dark green roof and shutters.   
  
"Home sweet home," said Isis softly.  
  
They walked up to the dark green front door. Isis took the pair of keys out again and unlocked the door. They walked into the house, which had light, polished wood floors and cream-colored walls.   
  
"Nice house," Raven complimented.  
  
"Thanks, it's old though. C'mon, let's go to my room."  
  
Isis ran up the stairs, Raven following behind her. She went into a room with lavender painted walls and white furniture. On top of a dresser there was a small Egyptian statue of the Egyptian goddess Isis holding an ankh; there was a single sized bed with dark blue sheets and white stars on them, an Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) stuffed animal sitting on top; posters of Evanescence and Matchbox 20 were hung on the walls; the window curtains were pulled away so the sun could shine through, lighting up the room; and to the left of the room there was a bathroom.  
  
"You can sit down if you want," said Isis.  
  
Raven sat down on the bed while Isis went into the bathroom to get a few things. Raven sat there waiting patiently, wondering what her "new look" will look like. A few minutes later Isis reappeared with brushes, hairdryers, clips, and make-up bags. A look of horror rose upon Raven's face.  
  
"Oh no. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't go crazy with the look, I promise."  
  
"Ok," said Raven uncertainly.  
  
"Let's get started! Sit here."  
  
Isis pulled out a chair in front of the mirror. Raven rose slowly from the bed, walked over to the chair, and sat down.  
  
"Say 'bye bye' to the old you, and 'hello' to the new!"  
  
Isis turned the chair towards her and began applying make-up, hair spray, curlers, etc. all in seconds. She turned the chair towards the mirror to let Raven see what she did. Her hair was all big, curly, and sticking out, and she had on dark lipstick.  
  
". . .I look like a 1980's Cher."  
  
"No good? Ok let's try another look."  
  
She turned the chair around again and started straightening Raven's hair, putting blush on her cheeks, and a light lipstick. She turned the chair to the mirror again. Raven's hair was pulled into two pigtails, big, white hoop ear-rings on, and her lips colored pink. She gave a look of disgust.  
  
"God no!"  
  
"Ok, another one will do."  
  
Isis turned the chair around and began taking down the pigtails and removing the make-up. She started spraying hair spray and spiking up Raven's hair, and putting dark make-up on her face. She turned the chair around to the mirror. Raven's face had dark eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, a fake piercing ring on her lower lip, and her hair in spikes, sticking up in all directions.   
  
"Erm. . .No."  
  
"This one's no good either?"  
  
"Sorry, Isis, but there is no 'good look' for me. It just makes me feel different, like I'm not me, I'm someone else."  
  
"It's alright. I perfectly understand. I just wanted to help, I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
"It's ok, I know you wanted to help, but I really don't need it. . .I'm going to go back to the tower and get washed before the party. Can you come?"  
  
"I can't, I have to work late at the café. Just tell me all about it tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good luck!"   
  
Isis gave her a thumbs-up. Raven half-smiled and waved goodbye. She left the house and started flying home. 


	6. A Disaster of a Party

Author's Note: Here is the new chapter. Nice and long. Sorry it's been a while since my last post. I've had a lot of homework to do and to top that I had a cist in my lower back to deal with so I couldn't really write. I got it drained by a pediatric surgeon on Thursday so now I'm ok. Another chapter is on it's way. Thank you for being patient everyone! : )  
  
At the tower, Robin was working out in his room, throwing his fist at the punching bag over and over. Just then, Beast Boy entered his room.  
  
"Hey, Rob! The party is starting soon, you gotta get ready!"  
  
Robin stopped punching and looked towards Beast Boy.  
  
"Why? It's only (he checked the clock) 3:30pm."  
  
"But the party starts at 5:00pm, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Beast Boy don't worry, we have plenty of time."  
  
"Ok ok. Wait until you see me later, you'll be blown away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Beast Boy grinned and left the room, leaving Robin by himself. He shrugged and headed over to the weights. He lay down on the board and started lifting weight by weight. He growled under the pressure, but managed to lift. He breathed hard and began sweating each time he lifted weight, heavier than the last. He did this exercise for about 10 minutes and stopped. Robin laid there gasping for oxygen, he wiped away sweat from his forehead. He slowly got up into a sitting position and stood on his feet. He grabbed a near by towel and started walking over into his bathroom. It wasn't glamorous, but it was good enough. Robin flipped the towel over a single rack. He looked into the mirror, staring back at his reflection. His hand reached to his face and took off his black mask. It revealed hazel eyes, brown with a green tint (I don't know Robin's actual eye color so I made it up). The only time he ever took off his mask was when in the bathroom. Nobody knew what was behind the mask, except Robin himself.  
  
He stripped off his costume and cape and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. Warm, wet drops soothed his face and body, washing away the sweat. He bathed for a few more minutes and turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Robin stepped out of the steaming bathroom and walked towards his dresser. He pulled out a drawer and looked for something to wear for tonight. He pushed over some clothes, trying to decide what to choose. He wasn't exactly good at that. He threw a few pairs of pants and shirts onto his bed. After slipping on boxers, he put on one outfit and looked into a standing, long mirror. The shirt was red orange and had a sunset scene and darkened palm trees. The pants were white and baggy.  
  
"Ick. . ."  
  
He took it off and tried another outfit. He went into the mirror's view. This shirt was slightly baggy and black, and it said "Linkin Park" on it. The pants were slate grey.  
  
"Maybe not. . ."  
  
He took that outfit off and tried on the last one. Robin looked into the mirror once more. The shirt was a black and white baseball t-shirt, long sleeved. It fit quite well on him. The pants were dark navy blue jeans with a silver chain hanging on one side. He turned around, and looked at this outfit for a minute. He then nodded.  
  
"This is good."  
  
Robin went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He sprayed on a little bit of PoloBlue cologne. Next he took out some hair gel and spiked his hair. Last but not least, his mask. He walked out and grabbed his utility belt and slipped it on his waist, just in case of an emergency. His shirt was long enough to cover the belt. Robin left his room and walked down the faded halls. He entered the living room where he found Cyborg fixing his red and gold striped tie. He saw Robin in the mirror's reflection.  
  
"Lookin' sharp there, Rob," said Cyborg.  
  
"Thanks. Nice tie."  
  
"It's cool, ain't it? So, you gonna try and catch some girl's eye?" he joked.  
  
Robin blushed slightly.  
  
"No no, not really."  
  
"Yeah right, I know there's some chick you're lookin' out for."  
  
Robin ignored the last sentence and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"Yo, dudes!"  
  
Cyborg and Robin turned their heads over to where the call came from. It was Beast Boy in a white disco outfit and purple silk shirt, with a pointed collar and 2 buttons open. He made a striking pose and began singing and dancing for fun.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah Ah, Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive, Ah Ah Ah Ah, Stayin' Aliiii- iiii-iiii-iiive."  
  
Cyborg fell over laughing and rolling on the floor while Robin laughed hard and fell off the couch, still laughing.  
  
"Ah, you guys are just jealous of my disco fever."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Yeah, ok," said Cyborg, in between laughs.  
  
As the two calmed down, Beast Boy walked to the mirror and brushed his hair back. He smiled and winked back at his reflection. Just then a dark blur ran through the halls.  
  
"Hey what was that?"  
  
Both Cyborg and Robin shrugged.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Raven made it to the tower ok. She floated by quickly so no one would see her "make-over". She passed by the living room, hoping the boys didn't catch a glimpse of her. Raven stopped at her door, went in the room, and slammed the door shut. She walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. The reflection did show herself, but yet it wasn't her. She ripped off the fake piercing ring on her lip, removed the dark make-up, and brushed down her hair. The old Raven look was back. She decided to take a shower and removed her clothes. Then, she stepped into the shower. Raven turned the knob and warm water came shooting out onto her head. The water felt cooling as it washed away the hair spray liquid and the remaining make- up paint. She cleansed herself of them. She carefully shampooed her hair and rinsed off. Raven stepped out and quickly grabbed a robe, putting it on to cover herself and to keep warm. She once again gazed into the mirror over the sink. Her violet hair matted down onto her head. Her pale moon skin glistening in the light. She rubbed her eyes and walked out. She opened the closet door and stared at the clothes hanging on separate hangers. Nothing caught her eye. Nothing seemed to shout out.  
  
"Nothing suits me. . ."  
  
She stood there for a few minutes, trying to think. Then an idea hit her, her eyes widening with inspiration.  
  
"Maybe. .I can make it."  
  
Quickly as she could, Raven took everything out. Clothes of different styles and materials thrown onto the floor. She then went over to her desk, pulled out a drawer, and took out scissors, a needle, and threads. She ran over to the piles of clothes and started cutting out pieces and chunks of materials. She took out a black velvet scarf and started cutting out a long strip of the material. She pulled out one dress and started cutting off the sleeves. Raven cut almost everything and sowed them together in patterns. Just then, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Hey Raven!" yelled Beast Boy," Wanna check out my suit? It's cool!"  
  
"Go away, I'm busy! Come back later."  
  
"Oh, ok. . ." said Beast Boy with disappointment.  
  
Raven went back to work on her outfit. Patience and creativity were put into the designing.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy arrived at the Sundance Club. It was crowded with people, mostly teens, dancing in the colorful lights roaming the atmosphere. A band was playing on stage. Tables were set far from the dance floor, few people were sitting down drinking soda. Starfire's green eyes lit up with amazement as she saw all of the room.  
  
"This. .has got to be the most wonderful thing about earth!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And junk food!" grinned Cyborg.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's hit the dance floor," said Beast Boy, flipping up his purple silk collar.  
  
Starfire continued staring in amazement, like a child in a candy store. She was wearing a lavender dress with thin straps on her shoulders, a necklace with a purple heart charm, and lavender sandles. Her lips were painted light pink and eyelids brushed with lavender shadow. Robin waved a hand infront of her face, checking if she was still 'on earth.'  
  
"Starfire. .Hello?"  
  
"Oh! I am sorry, Robin. I was just amazed at how this place was set up. I shall come here more often!"  
  
"That's good, now c'mon let's get a table."  
  
Robin went in search for a table with Starfire following behind him like a puppy dog. He stopped at one table where Cyborg was sitting. He sat down on one seat while Starfire glided towards the dance floor.  
  
"This was a good choice, Rob. I like it here," complimented Cyborg.  
  
"Thanks! I read an article on it and it got good reviews so I thought we check it out."  
  
Cyborg sat there, listening to music. At the door, something caught his attention in seconds.  
  
"Whoa. . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Cyborg pointed to the doorway where a girl stood alone. Her short hair flowing in the wind. Her dress was black silk and velvet material, and stopped at her knees. The dress had two thin straps on each shoulder. On her right wrist, a thick, black beaded bracelet was placed. Clinging to her neck, a thick black velvet choker was wrapped, with vine-like designs. At the bottom of her dress there were the same vine designs to be shown. She had no make-up on her face. She didn't need it.  
  
Robin stared, his jaw falling to the floor in shock.  
  
"R-. .Raven?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't think she'd show up."  
  
Robin brought his jaw back up from the floor and continued staring.  
  
"She's looks pretty good. ."  
  
"You right. .Rob. .Rob?. .Yo!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were drooling," said Cyborg, chuckling under his breath.  
  
"Oh. .Heh. .My bad," said Robin as he slightly turned red.  
  
Raven was alone at the door. She was looking around the room, this place was not familiar to her. 'Where's Robin?' She looked around and spotted Robin and Cyborg sitting at a table. She slowly walked over, trying to pass through dancing bodies. 'Idiots..' She stepped up to the table and greeted the two.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Raven, glad you made it," said Cyborg cheerfully.  
  
"Hey. You look nice, "Robin complimented.  
  
Raven slightly reddened in the face at that comment.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
Starfire came running to the table shouting and waving her arms.  
  
"Look! Come and look at Beast Boy! He is entertaining the crowd!"  
  
The gang looked over and saw the people moving to the sides of the dance floor. Just then the band began playing the funk song "Boogie Fever". Beast Boy, in his disco suit, stepped up, walking on the lit up floor. He had a straight face on and his hand pointed to a high angle. He walked forward in rhythm to the beat. He started to break dance on his head, spinning and spinning, then flopping on the floor. The crowd cheered. He then jumped and landed on his knees, and jumping back up all in one motion. He rose up and started doing the moonwalk. The crowd cheered more and more. The gang was laughing and cheering.  
  
"Whoa! Where the hell did he learn that?!" exclaimed Cyborg.  
  
"Wonderful wonderful!" cheered Starfire, clapping with all her might.  
  
Beast Boy did one last spin and bowed down to the audience, grinning like an idiot. The lead guitarist on stage tuned up his guitar and whispered to his band mates exactly what to play next. They nodded and began playing a soft tune. Each person found a partner to dance with. Beast Boy walked up to Starfire and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance, Senorita?" he asked in a rich voice.  
  
"Yes you may. But what does Sen-nor-rituh mean?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Beast Boy led Starfire to the dance floor and they began to slow dance. Robin chuckled at the sight of Beast Boy stepping on Starfire's feet by accident ( "Ow!" "Sorry, Star!"). He turned his head and saw Raven with her hands on her lap, staring blankly at the dance floor. 'It's Raven's first time here. She should have fun. I think I'll ask her to dance,' Robin thought. He stood up from his chair and approached Raven with a warm smile. Raven looked up at him with a "What is it?" look.  
  
"Hey Raven, do you wanna dance with me?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said 'Do you wanna dance with me'."  
  
"Oh. .uh. .I. .don't think I can."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I. .Well. .Idon'tknowhowtodance," she said in a mumble.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Raven sighed and spoke louder.  
  
"I don't know how to dance."  
  
"That's all? I could teach you, it's easy. C'mon," said Robin as he took her by the hand.  
  
Cyborg looked around the deserted table.  
  
"Yo. .I'm outta girls here."  
  
Giggling could be heard from behind. He turned around and spotted a girl with long green hair and blue eyes, smiling at him. Cyborg grinned. He fixed his tie and got up to ask the girl to dance. Robin had taken Raven to the dance floor that had soft blue lights slowly swarming the floor. They stopped and stood face to face.  
  
"Ok, first, take this hand (he lightly took her right hand) and put it on my shoulder. Then, I hold your other hand in mine. Now, my free hand goes on your waist (Raven glared at him), don't worry I won't do anything. And all you have to do is follow my lead."  
  
Robin moved back and to the left, Raven following his footsteps carefully.  
  
He moved back and forth while she tried to keep up. After a few times, Raven began to relax.  
  
"It's not so bad, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Robin held Raven gently, leading her. 'This is nice. .' thought Raven. 'It seems better than waving your arms and moving your body around like you're on fire.' Robin was about a head taller than Raven, so she was gazing at his collar bone, lost in her thoughts. Robin decided to break the silence with a conversation.  
  
"So. .What do you think about this place?"  
  
"It's. .It's ok. Not as bad as that last one we went to when that psycho- bitch was on the loose."  
  
Robin chuckled. "You mean Blackfire?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The soft music enchanted their ears. A saxophone lightly played. The piano took lead with velvet tunes. Raven was lost in a dream, lost in Robin's touch. For once, she enjoyed something.  
  
"I never want this to end," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. ."  
  
Unfortunately, her dream was ended as the song came to a finale. Back to reality. Raven slowly let of Robin's shoulder as he let go of her waist. Their hands were still holding though. A sign of comfort. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.  
  
"Uh. ." said Robin, as he blushed and took away his hand.  
  
Raven rubbed her arm bashfully, trying to get the courage to say something.  
  
"Thanks for the dance. .Robin."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The stage band had left for backstage and quickly discussed the next song.  
  
"Ok, man, we already did a slow song, now we need something hot."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well..Hmm."  
  
"How about 'Say Goodnight, Losers'."  
  
"Now what kind of song is-"  
  
Smack! The guitarist was knocked out by a huge beast.  
  
"Good job, Mammoth, that shut him up," said a small boy with gadgets.  
  
The band all began to cower away in fear.  
  
"Who-Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Your worst nightmare," whispered a pink-haired girl, in a haunting voice.  
  
The band screamed in horror as she stepped out of the shadows. She evilly grinned. Using her bad-luck spells, a huge sandbag dropped from the ceiling and onto them, knocking them unconscious.  
  
"That'll keep them quiet," said Jynx.  
  
"Great, I was getting a headache from all that screaming," said Mammoth, uncovering his ears.  
  
"Don't just stand there! The guests are waiting for the party to get started," said Gizmo with a sly tone.  
  
The H.I.V.E. team walked onto the exposed stage. Whispers from the crowd could be heard.  
  
"Where's the other band?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
The Titans looked towards the stage with alarmed looks.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Robin.  
  
Jynx stepped up to the microphone, staring menacingly at the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the party has been canceled. . .Due to a little bad luck!"  
  
Jynx controlled chairs and tables to fly across the room, knocking over people and damaging the club. Gizmo activated his mechanical spider legs and roamed over the screaming crowd.  
  
"You worthless fools are scared so easily," he said, laughing heartedly.  
  
"Titans! Go!" yelled Robin, signaling the team to prepare to fight.  
  
"So, you losers came back to play, huh?" said Mammoth.  
  
"Yeah, how about we play 'Catch the Sonic Boom'," said Cyborg, as he and Robin performed their Sonic Boom attack. Mammoth was blown back and through a wall, landing outside. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was handling Gizmo.  
  
"Face it, you smelly ape! You can't beat a genius like me!" yelled Gizmo.  
  
"So, I'm a smelly ape, huh?"  
  
Beast Boy transformed into a large gorilla and took hold of one of the spider legs. He swung Gizmo around in a circle and let go, causing him to fly into the bar. Beast Boy looked down at his disco suit, ripped in places and smudged.  
  
"Damn! This was my favorite suit."  
  
Starfire and Raven fought off Jynx's bad luck spells.  
  
"You brafahhagen biach! How dare you disturb this wonderful event! Haaaaa!!!!" yelled Starfire as she sent star lights from her hands shooting down towards Jynx. Jynx swiftly dodged these lights and started laughing.  
  
"That was too easy! And I think you need to learn better names."  
  
"I think 'biach' fits you quite well," said Raven from behind. Her dark powers controlled a table and slammed it into Jynx before she could turn around. Jynx rose from the floor, wiping blood away from her mouth.  
  
"So, you like playing dirty. I can play dirty," said Jynx, as she ran forward and threw a punch at Raven. Raven easily blocked the blow and kicked her in the stomach. Jynx gasped for air.  
  
"You've been training, but you still fight like a boy."  
  
Jynx knocked Raven down to the floor attacking her. Starfire squeeled and shot star lights at Jynx, causing her to fly off to the side.  
  
"Thanks, Starfire," said Raven.  
  
"You are welcome, Raven!"  
  
The battles went on and people ran out in swarms screaming at the top of their lungs. The club's wall were torn down and damaged. The stage destroyed. Table and chairs now specks and chunks of wood lying around the floor. Eventually the fights were taken outside on the streets, leading to the bridge. Cyborg blasted a power ball at Gizmo. Unfortunately, he missed and instead it hit Beast Boy.  
  
"Argh! Cyborg!! I'm not the enemy!"  
  
"Sorry about that!"  
  
Gizmo chuckled at their little "accident".  
  
"Ha ha! Nice aiming, Tin Man!"  
  
"Ah, shut up, midget!" yelled Cyborg as he aimed and shot another power ball, this time hitting Gizmo off the street and onto the bridge.  
  
"That'll teach ya not to laugh at me," he said while grinning.  
  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Robin and Starfire tried to fight off Mammoth. He smashed his mighty fists down onto the bridge, causing the road to crack in lightning shaped patterns. Starfire flew up from the road to avoid the rumble. Robin leaped forward towards Mammoth and lunged a kick in his face. Mammoth yelled out in pain and cursed at Robin.  
  
"Damn you, kid! Now you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Come and get me, hairy-ass!"  
  
Mammoth battle-roared and ran towards Robin at high speed, ready to annihilate him.  
  
"Starfire! Now!"  
  
"As you wish, Robin!"  
  
Starfire quickly charged up her star lights and shot them all at Mammoth from behind. The power caused him to fly forward, off the bridge, and into the sea.  
  
"Good job there," said Robin.  
  
"Thank you ever so much Robin!" grinned Starfire.  
  
Last but not least, Raven took care of Jynx and her spells onto of one of the bridge pillars.  
  
"Why don't you quit while you're ahead, Goth Girl!"  
  
"Is that the best threat you can come up with?"  
  
Raven swung her fists at Jynx, while she blocked her blows. Raven noticed this wasn't working so she swiftly pushed her hand right up Jynx's nose, causing it to break.  
  
"Aah! My nose! Oh!" Jynx yelled out in pain.  
  
"You are pathetic, you know that?" said Raven.  
  
Jynx let go of her nose, blood dripping down. She evilly glared at Raven. She yelled in rage tackling Raven to the floor. They fought off each other, punching, kicking, and biting. Raven managed to kick Jynx in the stomach, causing her to fly off and down near the edge of the pillar. She didn't move at all.  
  
"She looks paralyzed," said Raven to herself.  
  
From down on the road, the Titans joined up, with their battles done with. Cyborg carried a knocked-out Gizmo, Beast Boy following behind. Mammoth was nowhere to be seen, for he had swam away in cowardice way. Starfire and Beast Boy went off to fetch the police while Robin and Cyborg stayed behind waiting for Raven. Robin looked up and called out to Raven.  
  
"Hey Raven! Did you get her good?!"  
  
"I think so!" replied Raven.  
  
Robin smiled. Raven half-smiled at him. He then looked at Cyborg who began speaking to him about how his fight was. Raven looked back at Jynx who still wasn't moving. Little did she know, Jynx was still conscious. She had her eyes slightly open, trying to control a nearby street lamp post off the concrete. It began to float mid-air and up towards the pillar. Raven slowly walked up to Jynx, thinking she's out cold. She stared down at her coldly. Unfortunately, the post was floating closer and closer towards Raven from behind. Jynx started to move and opened her eyes all the way.  
  
"You know. . .All you Titans are alike. . .But what makes you stand out. .Is how easily you are fooled!"  
  
Jynx quickly controlled the post with her hand and telekinetically swung it on the side of Raven's head. She felt instant pain. Slowly everything became blurry as she fell off the pillar, falling down. She heard someone call out her name before she hit the water. She slowly sunk down, the blue waters surrounding her body. Her sight began to fail her. Everything was quiet. Everything was dark and isolating. The icey water stung her skin. The pain on the side of her head was numb. 'It's all over for me. .' she weakly thought. Darkness consumed her slowly, more and more. Before she sunk any lower she felt two strong hands pull her upward. She was being held and pulled up towards the surface quickly. Before she knew it, she was back out the surface. Raven coughed up water violently as she was being held up. She heard more yelling, but couldn't focus on what was being said. She felt whoever's grip on her tighten as she felt she was being pulled up and up. Raven finally felt concrete as several police officers helped her up. She coughed up more water as she tried to breathe. Her vision sharpened a little as she saw her rescuer's face. Robin.  
  
"Raven. .You'll be ok. We'll get you home," he whispered.  
  
She mentally nodded. Her eyes slowly closed. She went into a deep sleep on the concrete. Noise and visions blocked out. Shut down for now. 


	7. Sick Days

Chapter 7  
  
Raven was brought back to the Titans Tower safely. She was lying down on the living room couch, still asleep. She felt at peace, no longer consumed in the dark prisons of the sea. The other Titans waited impatiently and nervously for Raven's awakening. Robin sat at the kitchen table with the others, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Beast Boy was making tofu eggs for breakfast, trying to calm down.  
  
"Has Raven awaken from her slumber yet?" asked Starfire with a concerned look.  
  
"No. .Not yet, Star," said Cyborg, who was worried as well.  
  
Raven had been out-cold all night on the couch. It was morning now. Everyone thought 'Shouldn't she be awake by now?'. She was still breathing lightly, so it was proof she was alive. Worry rose up in Robin, causing him to become more and more impatient.  
  
"I'm going to check up on her, I'm getting concerned," he said, as he rose from the table and walked into the living room.  
  
He stopped at one side of the couch. Raven was still laying there, her eyes closed. Last night, Starfire helped her into pajamas, Cyborg carried Raven to the couch, and Beast Boy wrapped a blanket over her for warmth. Robin looked at her sleeping face. Her complexion appeared younger, innocent. 'She really is cute when she's asleep,' Robin thought. He sat down on another couch close-by. He reached out his hand and placed it gently on her forehead. It was a little warm, but not burning hot. Suddenly, she gasped, and Robin took his hand away, alarmed. Raven gasped again, and then calmed down to her earlier state. She sneezed loudly, rising up to a sitting position.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
Raven turned towards Robin.  
  
"Thanks. ." she said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Are you ok? You don't sound too good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, rea-eh-ACHOO!"  
  
"Bless you, again"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She brought her hand to the side of her head and winced as she felt pain. A bruise had formed from the blow of the street lamppost. Robin got up and examined the bump on her head.  
  
"Looks like you have a bruise there. Want some ice to numb the pain?"  
  
Raven nodded and lay back down. Robin left the living room and back into the kitchen. The Titans leaned towards him for news on Raven.  
  
"She's awake, she'll be ok."  
  
"Oh joy!" said Starfire with glee.  
  
"Thank goodness," sighed Cyborg.  
  
"Good to hear that she's ok," said Beast Boy, putting the last touches to his tofu eggs.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done. She's ok, but it seems she's getting a cold and she has a bump on the side of her head. I don't think she'll be crime-fighting for a few days, so let's try and make her feel comfortable."  
  
"We shall, for she is our dear friend."  
  
"Is it ok if we all go see her?"  
  
"She just woke up, give her a while to settle down."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey, how about I make her some of my famous tofu eggs? That'll cheer her up!" said Beast Boy, going straight to work on the eggs.  
  
"Tofu. . .Bleh," said Cyborg under his breath.  
  
"Tofu's good for you! It's better than eating meat that used to be part of an animal."  
  
"Yo, what do you have against meat?"  
  
"I become what meat used to be! It's like you're eating me!"  
  
"But I'm not eating you!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg's "meat" argument went on and on. Robin shook his head from side to side as he got some ice from the freezer.  
  
"May I help with the frozen cubes of water?" asked Starfire.  
  
"No, that's alright Starfire, I got it."  
  
He took out the ice from the tray and poured them into an ice pack.  
  
"Actually, Starfire, can you go to the guest bathroom and get me the thermometer?"  
  
"Ther-mom-ih-tor?"  
  
"It's a long, skinny tube that has like a red line in it. It's right in the medicine cabinet."  
  
"Oh! I see! I shall fetch that then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Robin picked up the ice pack and walked out of the kitchen. He stepped into the living room and up to the couch. He reached over and handed the ice pack to Raven.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Raven took the ice pack and carefully placed it on the bruise.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Peachy. ." she said sarcastically.  
  
Robin smirked at her comment. Starfire appeared in the room with the thermometer in her hand.  
  
"Here is the ther-mom-ih-tor, Robin."  
  
"Thanks, Star."  
  
Robin took the thermometer out of the plastic tube that covered it, careful not to touch the tip that would go into the mouth.  
  
"Open wide."  
  
"I hate thermometers. ." said Raven.  
  
"I hate them too, but in order to check your temperature we're going to have to use this. Now c'mon, open your mouth. .please?" said Robin, trying to give a "puppy-dog" look.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it over with."  
  
Robin gently placed the thermometer in her mouth. They waited five minutes, and Robin took out the thermometer, checking Raven's temperature.  
  
"Hm. . .100. .That's not good," he said, putting the thermometer aside," You're going to have to stay at the tower for a few days until you get better, and plus you have a delicate bruise on your head that needs to heal. I'll be here for you if you need anything. I'll do anything to make you feel better."  
  
Raven looked at him. Hearing his sincere words took her mind off her cold.  
  
"You'd. .You would do anything. .for me?"  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
He placed his hand on hers warmly. Raven tried to hide a smile from him, but it didn't work. She looked away, turning slightly red.  
  
"Wow, dark and emotionless Raven is smiling?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, I wasn't smiling," she said, as she tried to act like her normal self.  
  
"No, I saw you smiling there."  
  
Robin grinned as he noticed that he "busted her chops".  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it, it's ok to smile."  
  
Raven nodded her head. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself from the chills. She cleared her throat and looked down at her knees.  
  
"Robin. ."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. .for last night."  
  
"You're welcome. Raven. .you don't how scared I was when I saw you fall into the sea. When I got you back up to the bridge, all I could think was 'Don't let her die. Don't let her die.' I'm sorry I didn't get you sooner. It's my fault. I should've kept an eye on you, then Jynx wouldn't have smacked you in the head and-"  
  
"Robin. Calm your emotions, please."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Robin, as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's alright." She covered her mouth as she coughed. She then continued her sentence. "Look it wasn't your fault at all, Robin. Things happen, it's in the past now. Thinking about it day after day will not help you at all. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here talking to you."  
  
Robin looked up and half-smiled.  
  
"I meant it when I said that I was glad you were ok."  
  
"Why. "  
  
"Why what?"  
  
". . .Why do you care for me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I care?"  
  
Raven stared at him for a minute. This sincerity that Robin showed was no act, it was real. It actually was real. She looked deep into his masked eyes.  
  
"Robin. . .I-"  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" yelled Beast Boy, as he strolled into the living room with a tray of tofu eggs, soy milk, and white bread toast. "How about a tofu-ey meal to make you feel better?"  
  
"Tofu doesn't make you feel better! Meat does!" protested Cyborg, as he appeared with a tray of sausage links, bacon, and eggs.  
  
Beast Boy rushed forward to get to Raven before Cyborg did. Cyborg bumped Beast Boy to the side, Beast Boy nearly dropping the tray.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
Beast Boy stomped forward ahead of Cyborg.  
  
"Guys, relax," said Robin.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg glared at each other before looking at Raven with huge smiles.  
  
"Raven, I made you a nutritious, non-meat breakfast! Hope you like it!" grinned Beast Boy, as he handed the tray to Raven.  
  
"Thanks Beast Boy."  
  
"You haven't had a good breakfast 'til you've had my meat breakfast! You'll feel better in no time!" said Cyborg, handing his tray to Raven.  
  
"Thank you, Cyborg."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Holler if you need us, 'k?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"She's going to like the tofu better."  
  
"No she ain't. She'll prefer meat."  
  
As they walked away, the "tofu-meat" argument went on. Raven sweat dropped while Robin shook his head.  
  
"I swear it if I hear those two argue about tofu and meat one more time. . ."  
  
"I know what you mean," smirked Raven.  
  
She began picking at both Beast Boy and Cyborg's meals with a fork, poking at the tofu eggs. Robin looked at her face, and smiled warmly. Her eyes were half-hidden from sleep; her nose was slightly pink from the cold; her long eyelashes brushed against her cheeks as she blinked; the red jewel upon her forehead glowed. Raven's simple beauty intrigued Robin. 'So pretty. .' Raven sensed his thoughts, and looked up at him. His smile was still there.  
  
"What?"  
  
Robin shook his head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He rose up and walked to Raven's couch.  
  
"I'll be right back, I just need to get washed, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she said weakly.  
  
Robin brushed a lock of Raven's hair out of her face, his gloved hand  
resting on her cheek for a second. He took his hand away and left for the shower. Raven placed her hand on her face, where Robin's hand used to be a  
second ago. She smiled lightly at the thought of him. 'This feeling is so  
unlike me. .It's so. .nice. .Amazing how the Boy Wonder can make me feel this way. .Robin. .' Raven's eyes widened, repeating that last thought in her head. '. . .Please don't tell me I'm getting all gushy over a guy.' She  
shook her head, emptying out her thoughts and emotions. She turned on her  
side and relaxed, pulling the covers over herself for  
warmth.  
  
She slept for about an hour and a half. To pass time, she read a collection of Edgar Allan Poe's poems, delighted by the darkness and mystery blending onto each page. One particular, "The Raven."  
  
"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-- Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." "  
  
"Raven!" called Starfire.  
  
Her loud voice broke Raven's concentration on reading, becoming slightly annoyed.  
  
"Raven! You must try this recipe I had just made. It is special on my planet and we eat it when we are feeling unhealthy. I recommend it to you since you are unhealthy."  
  
"Er. ."  
  
She looked at this "recipe" in the bowl Starfire held. It looked like a glop of clay, bubbling like lava. Raven made a twisted face, trying to look pleased.  
  
"Um. .Thank you, Starfire, I'll be sure to eat it in a minute."  
  
"Oh no, you must eat it now! Its medicine will wear off easily if left alone. Allow me."  
  
"Starfire, really, you don't need to-"  
  
Raven was silenced as Starfire spooned the recipe into her mouth. It tasted like stale pancake mix and vinegar.  
  
"Well, is it working?"  
  
Raven's eyes were tearing and she looked like she grew 6 times sicker. She swallowed hard and covered her mouth, controlling herself from vomiting. She coughed and spoke in a rusty voice.  
  
"That was. . .different," she said, coughing once more.  
  
"Oh joy! Would you like another taste?"  
  
"No!. .I mean, no, Stafire, that's alright."  
  
"Oh, alright. Please call me if you need assistance!"  
  
"I will. . Hey Starfire?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks for trying to help me feel better."  
  
"You are very welcome, Raven. You are, how do you say, "under the weather", and you need assistance. Friends help each other."  
  
Raven half-smiled. Even though Starfire got on her nerves like hell, sometimes she could get along with her quite well, despite their differences.  
  
Starfire left the room, holding the bowl in her hands. The rotten taste of the recipe began to fade from Raven's mouth.  
  
"Hello Beast Boy!" said Starfire.  
  
"Hey Star," he replied as he passed her by.  
  
Beast Boy walked over to Raven's couch.  
  
"Hey Ray, there's this girl here that says she knows you. You know anyone named 'Isis'?  
  
"Oh yeah. Bring Isis in."  
  
"Sure. You can come in, she's not cranky," he said, grinning at Raven.  
  
Raven stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Isis appeared in the living room, wearing her hair in a high pony-tail. She wore a black sleeve-less shirt with blood red swirl designs on it, a black sailor skirt, fish net stockings, black boots, and to finish the outfit: her usual Egyptian ankh.  
  
"Hey Raven. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm hanging in there."  
  
Isis made her way to the couch to speak to Raven. Beast Boy stood where he was, trying to brush his hair back and giving his best smile to impress Isis. He marched forward with confidence.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Raven asked.  
  
"I wanted to check up on you. I heard the news this morning from the nearby residents and they said something about you falling into the sea. I panicked and had to come over to see if you were ok."  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
"Hey, anytime," she said with smile. "So, how are you and your future boy- friend getting along?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Raven, turning slightly red.  
  
"Yo, Isis."  
  
Isis turned around and looked down onto Beast Boy, who was giving his best charm smile.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How's it chillin', girl?"  
  
Isis giggled at his remark. Raven just smacked her hand to her forehead, shaking her head.  
  
"Um, fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"You doin' anything tonight?"  
  
'He's so pathetic sometimes. .' thought Raven.  
  
"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but I have to work at the café late tonight. Maybe some other time. Thanks for asking, you're a cute, little guy."  
  
"Well I- wait. .'little'? 'Cute'?  
  
Isis smiled at him and sat down on the extra couch. Beast Boy scratched his head and walked off.  
  
"'Cute?'"  
  
Beast Boy repeated the words until he got to the kitchen. Robin came from the hallway entrance, his hair still a little wet.  
  
"Hey Robin?"  
  
"Yeah, BB?"  
  
"Why don't girls find me hot?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"I mean, I give the dashing smile, and I give the wink. What am I missing?"  
  
"Well, just don't try too hard to impress girls. Just act calm, that's all."  
  
"Hm. .'act calm'. .I gotta write that down. Thanks, Rob."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Robin opened the refrigerator door to look for something to eat while Beast Boy practiced his pick-up lines.  
  
Meanwhile, Isis and Raven were having a conversation in the living room.  
  
"So?"  
  
"'So' what?"  
  
"So, how are you and Robin getting along? How was the party?"  
  
"Oh. .Robin and I are. .Well, same as before I guess. We get along fine. The party was actually nice, with the exception of dancing fools."  
  
Isis giggled at her remark.  
  
"Besides that. What happened with Robin?"  
  
"Well, he asked me to dance. And. . .it was nice. . I didn't want it to stop. When he held me, it felt so. .right."  
  
"Wow. .Raven, that's one of the best feelings to have. If it feels right, then it must be right. Did you tell him anything yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Isis turned her head as Robin came into sight.  
  
"Why don't you tell him now, here he comes."  
  
Raven sucked in air to calm her nerves. Isis turned towards Robin and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Robin."  
  
"Oh Isis, hey. I haven't seen you since Plasmus attacked. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Everything is good at the café. How is crime fighting going?"  
  
"It's the same. Though we're going to have to train a little more in order to defeat Slade's henchmen."  
  
"I hope you get him and his crew. Good luck with it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Isis checked her watch to see what time it was.  
  
"Shoot. .I need to go, I need to get back to my job. I'll see you later, Raven! Feel better!" said Isis, as she hugged Raven good-bye.  
  
"Bye. Thanks for coming."  
  
"You're welcome. See you, Robin."  
  
"Later."  
  
Isis leaned towards Robin and whispered to him.  
  
"Be good to her, you hear?"  
  
"Um, ok," he replied, not knowing what she meant.  
  
Isis waved good-bye and left out of sight. Robin faced Raven and walked over to her couch.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"A little, I guess. My head stills hurts."  
  
"Oh. Do you need some ice?"  
  
"No. I'll try and use my healing power on it to bring the swelling down."  
  
"Are you sure you want to use your powers while you're sick?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I can handle it."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"Robin, I will. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"It's just. .I feel guilty about you being sick and all and I just want you to feel comfortable. I don't like it when people I care about are sick."  
  
Raven smiled. In a second, she smacked it off and went back to professional mode.  
  
"Well, I appreciate that but really, I'll be ok."  
  
Raven kicked off the blanket and tried to rise up on her feet.  
  
"Carefu-"  
  
"I'll be ok. I can do this by myself."  
  
She leaned on the armrest for support. Raven took a step slowly. Letting go of the armrest, she took another step. She stopped dead in the tracks as the room became blurry. Her breathing quickened, and as if the pressure of gravity increased, her body fell towards the floor.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Robin yelled out and ran forward, stretching his arms out. He caught Raven's limping body in his strong arms, holding her tight. Raven's eyes slowly opened, the side of her face pressed up against Robin's chest.  
  
"Robin?. ."  
  
"It's ok, I caught you. I don't think you can make it to your room by yourself in this condition."  
  
"I can. .make it."  
  
"Raven, you can hardly stand up."  
  
Raven placed her hand on Robin's shoulder as she attempted to stand up straight.  
  
"Easy there."  
  
Robin held her, just in case she fell again. Raven tried best as she could to stay up. Unfortunately, the attempt failed and she became limp once more.  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
"Want me to carry you?"  
  
"No. I might be too heavy for you."  
  
Robin bent down and scooped Raven off her feet.  
  
"Hm. .you don't seem heavy at all," he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Raven's cheeks turned a few shades of pink. She decided to relax as Robin carried her through the halls. Her head rested on his chest, the sound of his heart beat bringing her comfort.  
  
"Almost there," announced Robin.  
  
Raven nuzzled her face in the soft material of Robin's grey cotton shirt. He blushed at the face, and swallowed hard in the throat. He walked through the forever shadowed halls. It somewhat gave Robin an uncomfortable feeling. It all ended when he finally reached Raven's bedroom door.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Raven opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door. She felt a little disappointed, knowing that she'd have to leave Robin's arms. Robin tried as best as he could to slide the door open.  
  
"C'mon. .Almost. ."  
  
"I got it," said Raven weakly.  
  
Using her telekinetic power she slid open the door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Raven nodded. She was too tired to reply. Robin walked into Raven's room for the first time. 'Nice room,' thought Robin. He carried Raven over to her bed and gently lay her down. Raven was close to jumping back in his arms, but she decided to keep her cool instead.  
  
"Thanks for carrying me here, Robin."  
  
"You're welcome. Do you need any blankets?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's warm in here anyway."  
  
"Alright. You rest up now, you hear? If you need anything call me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Robin smiled down at her. Surprisingly, she replied with a sweet smile of her own. 'She's smiling! Raven never smiles. She must be really sick, then.' Robin left her room and quietly closed the door, leaving Raven by herself. She turned over on her stomach and buried her face into the soft, white pillow. Her eyes grew heavy and weary, and they slowly began to close. She drifted off to a pleasant sleep, still having the feeling of Robin's protective arms around her.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 7. Sorry about the long delay, homework and reports have been taking up most of my time. I hate 8th grade so much . Um, hopefully I can type up Chapter 8 soon, though it'll take me a while (I don't know how long) since I am on the corner of Writer's Block, and that's not good ^-^; You might have to be patient, I'm trying the best I can to type this fan fic up. Again, thank you for the reviews, I'm glad to hear people are enjoying my fic and I hope you will continue reading it as I post new chapters. RxR forever! :D 


	8. Haunting Me

Author's Note: Oh my God. .I actually updated! (Slaps hands to her face and screams like Macually Culkin in Home Alone). Shocking, ne? Well I'll tell you this, the fic is beginning to get a little more dramatic. I hope you like it. Chapter 9 is almost done, 6 pages done. I want to add more, which might lead to Chapter 10, who knows. Chapter 8 is here so the fic can at least have one new chapter. It's not long but it'll do. Just keep in mind that an even longer one is almost here. I'm currently preparing for a High School entrance test that I will be taking this Saturday. Wish me luck! Ja Ne!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cold, marble floors pierced Raven's bare skin. She flinched under the cold, and wrapped her arms around her body for warmth. Raven cracked an eye open and noticed that she was not in her room anymore. The pale blue walls were gone; the computer was missing; the bookcase was nowhere to be seen; and it didn't seem like Raven was sleeping on her comfortable bed. Her eyes widened with wonder as she scanned the room she was currently in. The floor was black, shining marble. The walls were midnight black; the blue flames of the torches gave the atmosphere a mysterious and ghostly feel.  
  
"Where am I?. .This isn't my room. ."  
  
Raven slowly rose to her feet. Fortunately, she didn't feel one bit light- headed. The room seemed to never end. Raven tried to find a way out. There was nothing but walls and blue flames. The sound of a bang escaped and echoed off the walls. Raven swiftly turned around. No one to be seen. Though, there was a pearl, white door in sight.  
  
"Strange, that door wasn't there before."  
  
Raven approached the door with cautiousness. As it came up larger in view, she telekinetically swung the door open, and walked through the doorway. The floor was now covered with a blood-red carpet. The walls were still black, yet the flames were now red. Long mirrors stood against the walls. They continued on down the hall. 'Where is this place leading me to?' Raven thought. The sound of a slammed door blasted out of nowhere. Raven turned around to see that the door was no longer there. She eyed the area where it used to be, suspicious of how it disappeared. 'This place gets weirder and weirder.' She decided to walk down the hall since there was no other way to go.  
  
As she walked by, the mirrors reflected her physical image: Straight, violet hair; big, stormy eyes; and her navy blue pajamas. However, one mirror seemed to show a different image. Raven looked deep into the mirror. This mirror reflected an image of a girl with a wine-red cape and red eyes, glowing evilly in the darkness. 'That's not. .me. .' She moved her hand from side to side. The reflection mimicked her action.  
  
"No. ."  
  
Raven backed away, hoping the evil reflection would just go away. She bumped into a wall from behind, and swiftly spun around. Another mirror faced her way. The evil reflection was indeed gone, only to be replaced by another reflection. This reflection of Raven had a long, white cape, and eyes glowing with holy light. 'That's not my reflection. .' She looked back at the mirror with the evil reflection. Then, she returned to the holy reflection. Evil. Holy. Evil. Holy. Neither one showed who Raven was.  
  
'Raven. .The darkness calls for you. .Answer the call. .Be one with the dark. .'  
  
The evil reflection whispered with poison words, slithering their way into Raven's mind.  
  
'Do not listen to that of the Dark. .In Darkness. .you are only lost in a world where nothing seems true. .The Light can defeat the Darkness. .Light will shine through. .'  
  
The Holy reflection protested. Raven heard two views. Two ways. Two paths. Neither seemed right to her.  
  
'The Darkness will conquer. .'  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
'The Light will shine through. .'  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear this anymore!"  
  
The whispers went on and on. The voices clogged her mind. Raven covered her ears to bloke it all out. On and on they came. She yelled in frustration. She belonged to neither side. Her eyes glowed with power as a snarl escaped her mouth.  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
She violently slammed her fist in the mirror, not caring about the glass slicing her skin. Scarlet blood oozed from the slits. She yelled out in anger as she broke the other mirror with a strength-filled punch. The clanging of broken glass filled the room. Raven's breathing quickened as the sting of pain rose in her hands. The walls were disappearing, as well as the carpet floors and the pieces of glass. Raven was left alone in the middle of nowhere. She opened her eyes and looked down at her cut up hands. They were stained with fresh blood, pain searing in each cut. 'Look at yourself. .' Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
'The daughter of Trigon will rise. .Let the evil consume you. .'  
  
"Never! I'm sick of you manipulating me!"  
  
'You can't run from the Darkness. It's in your blood.'  
  
"Shut it! I want you out of my mind!"  
  
Raven came face-to-face with her father. His evil eyes piercing with haunting darkness. Her body froze. She lost her breath. Her eyes grew wide with horror and fear. 'Father. .'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Raven awakened in a cold sweat. The sound of her heartbeat rang in her ears. Her breathing slowed down as she realized she was back in her own bed, safe and sound.  
  
"It was. .just a dream."  
  
She rubbed her eyes. They felt all wet. 'What?' She took her hand away. Had she been crying in her sleep? She shook her head and rose out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom and turned on the lights. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror with hesitation. No red or white cape. No weird, glowing eyes. She was normal. Her face was stained with tears, and circles were forming under her eyes. Raven turned on the faucet, and started splashing water onto her face repeatedly, as if the water will wash away her pain. After several times throwing water at her face, she stopped and tried to calm down. Why was that dream so horrifying? Why did all those voices keep shooting at her all at once?  
  
As hard as she could, she blocked everything about that dream away. It was difficult. She covered her eyes, trying to prevent more tears from pouring down. She looked at the mirror, at herself in a weak state. She glared. Her lip quivered. 'What are you doing, Raven? You can't show him that you are weak. Fools are weak and helpless.' 'Those voices. .they were all forcing me to be on one side. I don't want to choose! I want to be free of this!' 'Complaining is not going to work! Be strong!' 'I can't take it anymore!' Just then, the mirror was sliced in web-like patterns. Raven's eyes widened.  
  
"What. ."  
  
Her emotions. Her emotions are causing this. Her powers are getting out of control because of one dream.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked away from the broken mirror and shut off the light. She went over to her desk, opened a drawer, and took out a lighter, and some inscents. Raven walked to the night table, and stuck the inscents sticks in each holder. She then pulled the trigger of the lighter. A flame shot out in an instant, as it danced in the air. Raven lit the inscents and released the trigger. After putting it back in the drawer, she sat down on the floor near the inscents, crossing her legs like that of Indian ways. She breathed in deeply, and released, calming her nerves. Raven began to chant in whispers.  
  
"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos. ."  
  
Meditating was a good way for Raven to clear herself of her emotions. She continued chanting for a while until she felt ready to sleep again. She rose from the floor, and crawled back into bed, covering the blankets over herself for warmth. She rested her head back on the pillow and relaxed. Raven breathed in the Egyptian musk of the inscents. It was an enchanting smell that hypnotized you, drew you in closer to the scent. She fell into a light sleep. It did not last long, for morning was approaching soon. She didn't dream of anything really.  
  
Sunlight poured through the window. Raven's eyes twitched as the bright light stung her eyes. She pulled the blanket over her face to block the rays.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked in a raspy voice.  
  
She pulled down the blanket and stared at the alarm clock. 9:00 a.m. She groaned and turned on her side. Raven wanted to stay in bed all day, no matter how long she lies in her bed. 'I don't want to face the world. Shut it out.' Her stomach disagreed, as it started to grumble loudly for food. 'I'll just drink some herbal tea and come right back.' Slowly, she crawled out of bed and onto her feet. She dragged herself to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and slipped on her uniform. Raven slid open the bedroom door and closed it shut behind her. She flipped up her hood to conceal her face. Keeping her mind clear, she entered the kitchen, which seemed to be a ghost town. "Strange. .usually everybody is devouring their breakfast at this hour..Why is it empty?"  
  
She looked around. It's empty alright. Raven shrugged. 'Oh well.' She walked over to the counter and pulled out a tea bag from a drawer. Opening the cabinet, she took out a black mug. Raven turned on the stove, fire lightly rising to the air. She took out a pan, filled it with water, and carefully placed it over the stove. She then dipped the tea bag in the water, the bag moistening from the liquid. Raven left it alone and decided to wait at the counter. She rested her head in her hand and waited patiently. 'Everybody's probably still sleeping. It is Saturday.' She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'Is the tea done yet?'  
  
She checked the water, which was now filled with tea. Ready. She took the pan and poured the steaming tea in the mug. She blew the steam away a couple times to cool it off. Raven sat back at the counter sipped her tea quietly. Her head began to hurt from trying to keep her mind clear. That dream. If she thought about it at all, something bad would happen. Damn, why do telekinetic powers run on emotions? Raven sighed and shut her mind from thinking any further. A minute later, voices could be heard from the hall. 'They're up. .'  
  
"Yyaaawwwnnnn. . .Ah, I needed a good night sleep," said Beast Boy as he stretched his arms out.  
  
"I'm starving. .I need grub," said Cyborg.  
  
"Come, friends, I shall prepare our daily morning meal!" exclaimed Starfire.  
  
"Oh no. ." said Robin under his breath, Beast Boy and Cyborg's grossed-out expressions agreeing with him.  
  
They finally appeared through the hallway entrance. Starfire's face lit up with enthusiasm as she saw that Raven was awake after-all.  
  
"Raven! You are awake!"  
  
Starfire threw her arms around Raven, causing her to lose oxygen.  
  
"Yes," Raven managed to croak out.  
  
She let go of Raven and glided towards the stove. Raven continued sipping her tea as the other Titans sat at the table.  
  
"How you feelin'?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, Ray," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Fine. I used some of my healing powers to make the swelling of the bump go down."  
  
"Glad to hear the bump's gone. It looks a lot better," said Robin.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She finished the last bit of the herbal tea and breathed out loudly.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night," said Robin, trying to a conversation.  
  
"What was it 'bout?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Your face," said Beast Boy.  
  
"Shut up, you!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
"No, it wasn't of Cyborg's face. I dreamed that I was in the city and I was walking down the street. Then, the buildings disappear and the road becomes sand. It gets really hot, and over to the side, this dude in a cowboy hat talks to me in a raspy voice. 'Hey kid! Get back to digging the hole!' I'm like 'What?'. He goes 'You heard me!' 'Ok. .why do I have to dig a hole?' 'It builds character, boy! Get to work!' I'm thinking 'Whatever.' So, I grab a nearby shovel and I find a hole that's like 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide. I'm looking down the hole and I see these little green aliens wearing sombreros-"  
  
"Som-what?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Sombrero. It means 'hat' in Spanish. They were wearing these Spanish hats. And then they look up at me and scream their heads off. They say 'Human! I thought we invaded the Earth!' 'No, you just invaded a hole..' Then I wake up."  
  
"That's. . .weird," said Cyborg.  
  
"Maybe that 'digging holes' thing came from that movie we watched, 'Holes.' I liked it," said Beast Boy.  
  
"But it didn't have any robots and technology," said Cyborg.  
  
"There are no robots in the middle of nowhere," said Raven.  
  
"Did you have any dreams last night?" he asked.  
  
". .I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly.  
  
"It was a nightmare then! What was it of? Fuzzy bunnies?" said Beast Boy.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," said Raven.  
  
The mug in front of her began to shake on the counter.  
  
"BB, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't ask about it," said Robin.  
  
"No wait. C'mon tell me! What was it? Tell me tell me tell me-"  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled.  
  
Her eyes lit up with a red tint, and the mug exploded into small pieces scattered across the counter and floor. Starfire gasped and stopped cooking. Beast Boy stared, he didn't dare say a word. Raven calmed down. A look of horror and shock took over her face. Her lip quivered as she ran out of the kitchen, leaving the other Titans speechless.  
  
"Now you did it, Beast Boy," said Cyborg.  
  
"What was that? It was frightening," said Starfire.  
  
Robin looked at the hall entrance, where Raven just ran through. 'I hope it's nothing serious,' he thought.  
  
Raven rushed to her room and slammed the door. 'Could this get any worse?!' she thought with frustration. 'Why does he come back to haunt me?. . .Why now?' Raven tried to stop shaking. She lay down on her bed and relaxed her muscles. 'This will get better by tomorrow. It won't last long if I keep it out of my mind.' She pulled the covers over her head to block everything out. Raven slept the rest of the day, keeping away from human contact as much as possible. Things will get better. . .Hopefully. 


	9. So, got anything against your parents?

Chapter 9  
  
The past few days have been hectic at the Titans Tower. Explosions, breakings, and smoke. All caused by: you guessed it, Raven. Things didn't get better after all. The next day(Sunday), she caused the stove to explode.  
  
"I guess we'll have to stick with ordering out."  
  
"Can we get pizza?!"  
  
Monday, she caused windows to open and close with a hard slam, causing the glass to break.  
  
"A little fresh air isn't so bad."  
  
"A little? You mean a lot!"  
  
Tuesday, the furniture was thrown against the wall.  
  
"If we were going to redecorate the living room, why didn't anyone tell me about it?"  
  
Wednesday, th-  
  
"No! Not the Game Station! Please! Spare the video games!" pleaded Beast Boy, holding the Game Station tight.  
  
"Beast Boy, get off the Game Station, man!" yelled Cyborg.  
  
Anyway. .On Wednesday, Raven never came out of her room all morning. No one had seen her at all that day. She ignored her growling stomach and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If I stay in here, no one will get hurt. .I've caused too much damage already.."  
  
Raven was losing energy by the moment. She payed no mind to the knockings on her door. 'Stay away. .You'll be safer.' It was about 6:00pm now. Raven was still gone from sight. She was starting to creep into depression more and more. Her heart became heavy and weak. Raven felt like a lifeless body. 'I'm a disaster on two feet. .My emotions are dangerous. .I'm better off alone. .I must get out of here, now.'  
  
Raven slowly rose out of bed and walked to her closet. She took out a set of clothes and put on a long-sleeve, navy blue shirt with a v-neck, and flare black pants. She slipped on boots and tossed her uniform in the trash. 'I won't need that anymore. .' She took a last look at her room, a gloom expression planted on her face. She opened her door and walked through that lonely passage into the dark hallway. Raven quietly floated through the halls and stopped when the Titans came into view. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing "The Simpsons: Road Rage" on Nintendo Game Cube ("Yes! Go Bart!" "D'oh!") while Starfire watched in excitement ("What does 'D'oh' mean?"). Robin was sitting on another couch. A tired expression formed on his fair face. Raven looked hard at them all. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire. . .and Robin. She sighed and mentally payed her goodbyes. She floated towards the stairway to the roof. Telekinetically, Raven swung the door open and slammed it shut as she passed through.  
  
A noise brought Robin back to reality, and he looked around hesitantly.  
  
"Did any of you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"No, why?" said Beast Boy, while trying to concentrate on winning.  
  
"I heard something, I know it."  
  
"Maybe it was Raven," said Cyborg, yelling in frustration as his car bumped into a wall.  
  
"Nah, Raven locked herself in her room."  
  
"Raven has not been in our sight all day. It is like she disappeared," said Starfire.  
  
"I'll go check up on her just to make sure. She has been a little moody in the past few days."  
  
"Rob, are you crazy?! If you go anywhere near her she might blow you up."  
  
"Beast Boy, that's not funny."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be funny, yo. I'm serious, you see what she did to the stove?"  
  
"And the windows," Cyborg added.  
  
"And the moving of the furniture as well," said Starfire.  
  
"You think I care? I'm going to check up on her, I'm not afraid of her power."  
  
Robin rose from the couch and made his way down the hall and towards Raven's door.  
  
"Raven! Are you in there?"  
  
Robin started to bang his fist on the door.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Robin was losing patience, so he opened the door himself. Gone. She's not in her room.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Robin looked everywhere, fear rising up in his stomach as his searching began to fail. His eyes fell upon her uniform, which was laying in the trash. "What? She can't be gone. .She can't be gone. ."  
  
Robin ran out of the room at high speed and rushed over to the stairway. He ignored his team mates questions of where he was going and pulled open the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
Raven was at the edge of the roof, ready to take off in mid-air, away from this place.  
  
"Raven, what are you doing!"  
  
"Stay away from me, Robin," she said in a monotone voice, "You'll be safer that way."  
  
"Raven, I'm not leaving. What is going on with you? What's wrong?"  
  
"It is nothing!"  
  
The roof began to shake slightly as she yelled. Robin remained calm and stood his ground.  
  
"Raven-"  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Raven jumped off in the air and started flying away from the island.  
  
"Raven! Raven, get back here!! Raven!!"  
  
She ignored his pleas as tears flowed down her cheeks. 'You won't get hurt, Robin. I might kill you if you come closer to me. .My emotions are out of control.' Robin quickly took out a hook from his utility belt, pinned it on the edge, and slid down the rope to the sand. He ran to the near-by row boat and jumped on, rowing as fast as he could to reach the city before Raven did. He called out to her more, only to get no response. His arms started to ache, but Robin kept on rowing down the ocean. 'Almost there.'  
  
He reached the dock and leaped out of the boat. Raven was still in sight in the sky.  
  
"Raven! Come down, we can talk about it!"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" she yelled back.  
  
Robin ran down the streets to catch up to Raven. He's not going to let her out of his sight again. His breath increased and his muscles ached, though he still kept running. 'This isn't working. Need a new plan.' He stopped and took out an extending claw. Robin aimed it in the air at Raven and pushed the button, releasing the claw into the sky. The claw gripped Raven's ankle, pulling her down slightly. She ignored it and continued flying forward. Robin, who was still holding the handle, rose from the street and was being pulled forward. 'Damn, this girl's strong.'  
  
Robin tried as best as he could to pull her down, but to no avail. This lead all the way down to the Gotham City park. With a hard tug, Robin pulled Raven down towards the ground. She managed to land on her feet and pulled off the claw that hugged her ankle.  
  
"Raven, wait."  
  
"Why are you following me?!"  
  
"Because you can't just run away from your problems! What is driving you so crazy that you need to hide from it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Raven's dark eyes began to glow as the trees started to rustle their leaves. A gust of wind blew against their bodies.  
  
"Will you let me try? Raven, I want to help you. I don't want you to just run off. .We can try and solve whatever's bothering you."  
  
"It can't be solved! I'm born with a power that runs on emotions. If they get out of control, I can cause danger to anyone you passes my path. I can't feel anything. Day after day I have to keep emotionless in order to even be around people. I can't afford to feel anything!"  
  
Robin stood still as a statue as Raven yelled out at him.  
  
"You're lucky, Robin. You can feel anything you want and not cause any harm to anyone. You're free of this curse."  
  
Robin slowly approached her. Raven backed away.  
  
"Stay back, I might hurt you."  
  
"You won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
She hesitated as he came closer and closer.  
  
"Raven, it's ok for you to feel emotions. What triggers your power is making a big deal out of them. Don't be so afraid to have emotions."  
  
He spoke in a calm voice, hoping that his words would help Raven relax.  
  
"I can't have them. I can't control them anymore! Didn't you witness what has happened in the past few days?! I'm becoming weak!"  
  
"Will you stop putting yourself down!!"  
  
Robin grasped her shoulders and shook her as he raised his voice.  
  
"Raven, you're better than this! I know you can overcome this! You can do it!"  
  
The nearby benches began to levitate as Raven was filled with anger and frustration. She felt sick to her stomach and felt like screaming. Tears began to form as she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I can't! I can't do it, don't you understand?! I'm weak! I can't-!"  
  
Raven's sentence was cut short as Robin slapped her across the face.  
  
"Raven, get a hold of yourself!"  
  
Robin froze as he realized what he just done. Raven looked up at him as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Robin's heart broke at the sight of Raven crying.  
  
"Jesus Christ. . .Raven, I didn't mean to slap you. I'm sorry. ."  
  
Raven buried her face in his chest as she began to sob. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, her tears dampening his uniform shirt. She sunk down to the grass, Robin bending down with her. He held her in his arms protectively as he lightly stroked her head.  
  
"It's ok, Raven. .Just let it out, don't hold back. ."  
  
He spoke in a soothing voice as Raven continued to sob. The trees stopped swaying in the wind, and the benches were back on the concrete.  
  
"It's ok. .It's ok," he said, as he stroked her hair like you would to a crying child.  
  
Raven's sobbing was decreasing as her breath was slowly returning to normal, and her tears stopped flowing. Robin continued to speak to her soothingly, telling her everything is going to be ok. Robin lifted her chin up with the tips of his gloved fingers. He stared in her eyes, now slightly red from crying. "Are you feeling a little better?"  
  
Raven nodded, and deeply inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"Do you want to go back home?"  
  
Raven shook her head.  
  
"Not yet," she managed to croak out.  
  
"That's fine. .Do you want to talk about what's been bothering you now?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Robin nodded and helped her up on her feet. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he led Raven to the nearby bench and they both sat down. He took his arm away and gave Raven some space.  
  
"Ok. .Now. .First of all, what is causing you to become so emotional all of a sudden?"  
  
Raven took the time to collect the right words to explain.  
  
"Take your time, answer when you're ready," he reassured her.  
  
She nodded. Raven opened her mouth and started from the night of the dream.  
  
"On Friday night. .I had a nightmare about. .what path I should choose."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What path, like Dark or Light. ."  
  
"That's easy, go for Light."  
  
"No, you don't get it. If I say this, I'm afraid you'll think less of me."  
  
"Just say it. I won't think any less of you."  
  
"Ok. .I'm half. .Well. .I'm half human and half demon. .My Mother was a mortal, while my Father was a demon."  
  
Robin nodded as he tried to suck in this new information.  
  
"Ever since I was a child, I would have nightmares of my Father haunting me and manipulating me to 'become one with the Dark.' He wants me to be full demon, just like him. I don't want to be full demon. I don't want to be evil like him. In my dream, he was back to haunt me about 'It's your blood, you should be evil.'  
  
All of my childhood, I was trained in a place called Azareth to control my power and emotions. I was trained by Azar, who saved my Mother from committing suicide. She gave birth to me in Azareth. The reason why I've always been. .emotionless. .was because of my power, and that the fact that the evil within me would conquer. .Do you remember when I nearly sucked the life out of Dr.Light?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was a time when the evil almost took over. It wasn't as serious back then. Deep down, I want to have feelings. I want to feel joy, warmth, sadness, anger, etc. But I can't. ."  
  
"I've never. .experienced that but I can understand where you're coming from. It seems hard, I'm sorry you have to go through that."  
  
Raven half -smiled at him.  
  
"You didn't cause this. Don't be sorry for me."  
  
Raven swallowed hard at memories of her past and present. She just told Robin everything about her: her childhood, parents, inner feelings and fears. She shook her head and smirked.  
  
"What?" asked Robin.  
  
"Nothing, it's just. .I never imagined myself telling you about my history. I've never been this close with anyone. With you."  
  
"Yeah. .I admit, we haven't exactly been 'buddies' in the past, have we."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"To be honest, I've always wanted to be close with you. I didn't know anything about your past, so when you would demand to be alone, I just thought that you hated me."  
  
"Robin," she said, looking shocked, "I've never hated you. Maybe I was a little upset with you at one time, but I don't hate you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. .I mean. .You do a lot for people, even for people you don't even know. You always stick with morals, you're always looking out for everyone without looking out for yourself. .Face it, you're like. .the perfect guy."  
  
Robin blushed at Raven's comment.  
  
"C'mon, I'm not perfect."  
  
"You're close."  
  
"Thanks," he said, still a little flushed. "But you're the one with the cool personality."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't let people push you around, you're funny when you're sarcastic, you're not afraid to do your own thing, and you help people out when they really need it."  
  
"You really think I'm fine the way I am?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I've always thought that you hated me, and you didn't want to be around me."  
  
"It's not like that at all. I never hated you. I understood that you wanted to be alone and I just wanted to give you space and not burden you-"  
  
"That's another thing. You always know when to leave me alone. How?"  
  
"How? Are you kidding me? When I lived with Bruce Wayne, he was exactly like you. He was very secretive and wanted his privacy and space. So, I guess I kind of understand that you prefer to be alone sometimes. But, I guess I kind of over-saw that fact. I was too afraid to bother you, I didn't want you to think of me as a pest or anything. I didn't mean for it to seem like I didn't like you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that."  
  
"That's alright. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you around."  
  
"That's ok. Well, uh, I'm glad we got through that. This is nice that we're understanding each other more."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So, is your Father still alive?"  
  
". .I don't know. I think maybe, but I really don't know. I hope not, I want him out of my life for good."  
  
"If he ever tracks you down or something, I'll do everything I can do to protect you from him."  
  
"Thank you, Robin. .But I don't want you getting mixed up in my problems."  
  
"I don't mind. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
'Is this guy for real?' she thought. She sat closer to him, indicating that they were actually becoming closer in their friendship.  
  
"So," she started, " do you have anything against your parents?"  
  
The life was nearly sucked out of Robin's face after hearing "parents". He turned away and swallowed back some pain from the past.  
  
"My parents are dead," he managed to say after clearing his throat.  
  
"Oh. .I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mention it."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know."  
  
He tried to smile through watery eyes. He didn't want Raven to feel bad. Too late. She already felt bad for him. He's done nothing wrong to deserve the death of his parents. She put her arm around him and gave him a light hug. He leaned his head on hers, and closed his eyes. The sun was beginning to fade from the sky. It was aligned with a purple and orange splash of clouds. Raven felt very comfortable for once in her life. She wasn't concerned about her emotions or powers or anything. Just being with Robin made her feel right.  
  
"Rough day, huh?" said Robin, trying to break the silence.  
  
"That was random."  
  
"I know."  
  
Robin stood up from the bench and faced Raven.  
  
"We should hang out more often like this. After this experience I really do have a better view on you.'  
  
"Same here."  
  
Raven stood up and walked alongside Robin.  
  
"Robin. .?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for being there for me through it all."  
  
At that moment she hugged him with both arms wrapped around him warmly. Robin was a little surprised to see raven so sweet with him. 'I've never seen this side of her before. .I knew she was sweet underneath all this toughness.' Robin hugged back and gave her the best bear hug he can give.  
  
"You're welcome. Now c'mon, let's get home, everyone's worried about you."  
  
"Are they afraid of me?"  
  
"Well. .they're a little spooked out, but they still love you no matter what. Like I've been saying, we're a team, we stick with each other no matter what. Friends forever?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Raven looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Friends forever," she said, as she placed her hand in his.  
  
They walked home, hand-in-hand, knowing each other better and feeling closer with one another.  
  
'I hope we can become more than friends one day, Robin. .How can I tell you how I really feel about you?'  
  
Author's Note: Whoo, it's nice to update, isn't it? I hope you're satisfied with chapter 8 and 9. I have new ideas for future chapters, I just need to figure out how to write them the way I want it. I know I've said this many times, but I really do appreciate the reviews. Most of you have encouraged me to continue writing and continue this fic. I have no shame in writing this story. I'm glad people like it. And if I've said "Thank you" too many times, just ignore me. I've always been taught to be polite all my life so yeah. I hope you continue reading and hopefully I can get later chapters written up and posted. Ja Ne! 


	10. The Breakfast Club

Author's Note: (checks "last updated" date) Damn..December. It's been a while, huh? Well, wait no more, I have been writing the last few chapters of this fic. Chapter 10 is just a very light chapter. In this chapter, it will give you an idea of what might happen in the last chapters. I will release them when they are completed. For now, I have posted Chapter 10 to give you something to read about what happens. There's more to come!   
  
Note to RxR fans: I am currently holding an RxR Valentine's Day Contest at my message board "Forbidden Love." If you are interested at all for more information, please contact me at chicacherrycola58@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Where could they both be?" asked Starfire, as she paced back and forth the living room.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"I hope they're ok," said Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think Rob found Raven?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I am sure he did. Robin never fails."  
  
"I hope you're right, Star."  
  
"If they get back, I think we owe Raven an apology."  
  
"Cyborg is right. We have been too busy being afraid of her that we did not try to understand her."  
  
"Right. I regret what I said to Robin earlier, about him being crazy to look for Raven 'cause she might blow him up. Raven wouldn't really do that."  
  
"Of course she wouldn't. We're pals."  
  
"When she arrives home, we shall recite our apology and we can all live happily ever after!" said Starfire as she smiled brightly.  
  
". .You've been reading those 'fairytale' books again, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, they are very nice. So far it is my favorite thing about planet Earth. Are there really knights in shining armor and princesses with long hair on Earth?"  
  
"No, that's fake. That's why it's called a fairy tale, it's not real, it's fantasy. Like day dreaming almost."  
  
"Oh," she said, a little disappointed that princes and dragons did not exist.  
  
"But," said Beast Boy, " what is real about them is the romance. A girl falls for a guy, guy falls for girl, you know the routine. That could happen in reality."  
  
"Really?"   
  
Starfire's eyes lit up with hearts. 'If I were to tell Robin about my love for him, he would feel the same way? Then we could live Happily Ever After..' She sighed and drifted off to thoughts of Robin in shining armor riding on a white horse, coming to rescue here from a tower. Her fingers laced with each other and looked up towards the ceiling. Cyborg and Beast Boy were left face-faltered. Cyborg waved a hand in front of Star's face and called her name several times. She remained in the same dreamy state.  
  
"Forget it, Cy, we lost her."  
  
"No c'mon, I can snap her out of it. Hey Star, Robin's back."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
She looked around from left to right. Beast Boy slapped his hand to his forehead and laughed.   
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Where is Robin? I do not see him."  
  
"I was joking, Star. You were stuck in a day-dream and what I said was the only thing to get you back to reality."  
  
"Oh. .So Robin is not here?"  
  
"Not yet, no."  
  
Starfire sighed in disappointment, sat down on the couch, and waited. A minute later, Robin and Raven appeared into the living room, holding hands.   
  
"Hey guys," said Robin to catch their attention.   
  
All three Titans turned around, sprung off the couches, and off towards Robin and Raven, shouting in excitement.  
  
"I initiate a group hug!" Starfire announced.  
  
"I'm up for that!" said Cyborg, as he grabbed everybody in his big metal arms.   
  
The force of his metal arms were too great, for the Titans were turning blue.  
  
"Cy! Leggo! We get the point, man!" pleaded Beast Boy.  
  
"Sorry," he said, as he released his friends, "Don't know my own strength."   
  
He blushed in embarrassment.   
  
"That's ok, Cy, I'm glad to see you too," Robin grinned.  
  
"I'm glad as well," said Raven.  
  
"Raven! What happened?"  
  
"Are you well?"  
  
"Where'd you go, girl?"  
  
'Wow, Robin was right. They do care about me..' Raven smiled warmly and explained that she had to get away for a while, to clear her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine. Robin calmed me down before I got worse."  
  
"From the looks of it, he did a pretty good job. You're smiling and everything," Cyborg informed.  
  
"I know."  
  
Raven glanced at Robin, who smiled towards Raven. She half-smiled.  
  
"Is. .something wrong?" asked Starfire, noticing that Robin and Raven were looking at each other in a different way.  
  
Robin snapped out of his stare and responded.  
  
"Uh, no no, everything's fine," he reassured.   
  
"Well, alright then."  
  
'I still think that look Robin and Raven gave to one another is. .awkward,' thought Starfire. She shook it off and gave her usual friendly smile.   
  
"Ray, we got somethin' to tell you," said Cyborg.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is about the unkind behavior we have shown in the past few days," said Starfire.  
  
"It was crappy of us to be afraid of you when we know you wouldn't do anything bad to us. So.."  
  
"We're sorry," all three Titans recited.  
  
Raven took a minute to take in their apology. 'They did make me feel like some freak. Though, it's nice of them to admit they did something wrong. I'll accept their apology. Why shouldn't I?'  
  
". .I forgive you."  
  
"Phew! That's good to hear," grinned Beast Boy.  
  
"We're all friends now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I suggest we all snack on unhealthy junk food and watch a film on the television."  
  
"That's a good idea!," said Cyborg," But what should we watch?"  
  
"Comedy!"  
  
"Horror."  
  
"I call Action!"  
  
"I want Sci-Fi!"  
  
"Well. .I do not think there is one movie that consists of. .all those things."  
  
"I don't care what movie we get, just no girly movies! I'm sick of that romance crap," said Beast Boy.  
  
"I like these 'girly' movies," said Starfire.  
  
"How about this! Let's all head over to Gotham City, go to Block Buster, pick some movies, and decide from there what movie is good. Ok?" Robin proposed.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Let's go now."  
  
The Teen Titans agreed to this plan and started on their way to Gotham City.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
They arrived shortly to Block Buster in 20 minutes. Beast Boy and Starfire ran ahead while Cyborg, Raven, and Robin took their time walking.  
  
"Say Ray," said Cyborg.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I don't wanna be nosey, but what was going on with you?"  
  
She shrugged in response.  
  
"Emotions, I guess. As I have stated in the past, I can't afford to have emotions, for they trigger my power. They've gotten out of control these past few days and it is difficult to cope with them when everything you see explodes."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't understand before."  
  
"Cyborg, it's ok. I forgive you."  
  
". .Ok," said Cyborg, smiling.  
  
Raven smiled back.   
  
"Hey guys, hold up!"  
  
Cyborg shouted after Beast Boy and Starfire as he gained up speed.   
  
"I'm impressed," said Robin.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you. You really changed, Ray."   
  
"You think so?"  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well. .you kind of helped me."  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
"Hey! C'mon, you're slower than my Grandma!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
Robin and Raven walked through the door and into the store where they found Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg roaming around the shelves of DVDs and videos.   
  
"Look around and see if you like anything, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Robin and Raven separated and looked around the shelves. Starfire eyed the romance shelves with awe.  
  
"Ah, such wonderful films of romance between two humans. .What is this one?"   
  
Starfire picked out a movie entitled "Gone With The Wind." The front cover had a picture of a man holding a woman with long, curls of hair. It depicted them looking into one another's eyes in a dream-like state. Starfire sighed in amazement. She blushed as she imagined her own romance fantasies.   
  
Cyborg was scanning the Sci-Fi section of the store, carefully observing every movie on display.   
  
"Hm. .'The Core'. .seen it. . 'Millennium'. .never heard of it. .'The Matrix'. .that sounds good. .but then there's 'The Terminator.' Ergh. .Um. .Hey BB, which one's better: 'The Matrix' or 'The Terminator.'?. .BB?"   
  
Cyborg waited for Beast Boy's response, but no answer. Cyborg decided to stop waiting and walked up to Beast Boy. Beast Boy was looking up at a T.V. He looked as if he was hypnotized.   
  
On the T.V. showed a man controlling the actions of a News reporter, making him do silly, embarrassing things.  
  
'Blah bleh jah me oh blehza mwuah!'  
  
"Hah! Ha ha ha ha! Dude, Jim Carrey's my hero!"  
  
"That's nice BB, but can you answer my question now?"  
  
"Whaja say, Cy?" asked Beast Boy, still staring at the screen.  
  
Cyborg growled under his breath.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll ask Rob."  
  
Raven observed the Horror movies carefully. The titles burned in her mind as she read them, one by one.  
  
" 'The Pet Cemetery'. .'The Ring'. .'Carrie'. .'Jeepers Creepers'. .I've seen all these before. .nothing I have not seen. .This is pointless. ."  
  
Robin picked up movies one by one, reading the descriptions. He loved action movies.   
  
" I loved 'Rush Hour', but I already saw it more than once. .'Fast and Furious'. .eehh, didn't catch my eye. .Hm. .-"  
  
"Hey Rob!"  
  
Robin turned his head towards Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need help picking a movie."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, which is better: 'The Matrix' or 'The Terminator'?"  
  
"Um. .both were good."  
  
"That doesn't help," said Cyborg, his face-faltering.   
  
"Guys! I got the perfect movie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" 'Bruce Almighty'!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a new release."  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Well, I have nothing in mind, so it's ok with me. But we need to talk to the girls first."  
  
"Talk about what?" asked Raven from behind.  
  
"Oh. About what movie to bring home. Did you find one?"  
  
"Not really. I didn't find anything interesting."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Friends! I have found a wonderful movie!"  
  
"Is it girly?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes!" grinned Strafire.  
  
"Aw man. ."  
  
"C'mon now, you don't know what the movie is yet. So, what movie did you pick?"  
  
"I chose this movie you call 'The Breakfast Club'."   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I do not know, but I did like the people on the cover."  
  
"Allow me."  
  
Raven took the DVD and read the description on the back. In her own words, she explained the movie.  
  
"It's about five high schools teen-agers who are in detention. They are different from each other. They at first hate each other, but as time goes by they learn a thing or two about each other and their problems and why they got in detention. They slowly start to become friends."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"I could watch it I guess."  
  
"Oh. .fine, I'll rent 'Bruce Almighty' some other time," said Beast Boy in disappointment.  
  
"Alright, 'The Breakfast Club' it is," announced Robin.  
  
The Titans went over to the cash register and paid the amount.  
  
"Ok, that'll be, like, $13.99," said the cashier girl, chewing her gum like that of an elephant.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"You have to, like, bring it back by next Sunday, ok?" she said, twirling her strawberry blonde hair around her finger.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"See ya cutie," said Beast Boy with a wink.  
  
"Um, like, I have a boyfriend you know."  
  
"Oh. .heh, my bad."  
  
Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed in embarrassment. He followed the Titans out of the door, on their way home.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I shall prepare the popcorn!" said Strafire, as she glided into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get drinks!" shouted Cyborg.  
  
"I got the DVD," said Robin.  
  
"I will look for the remote that Cyborg probably misplaced again," said Raven.  
  
"And I'll- sit on my ass and wait for you guys to hurry up," said Beast Boy.  
  
They quickly prepared the snacks and T.V., and ran to the living room couch. Raven finally found the remote and pressed play.  
  
"I think I should hold onto this before it gets lost again, don't you think, Cyborg?"  
  
"Heh heh, very funny."  
  
Raven pressed play and began watching the movie.  
  
For the first half hour, it wasn't so bad.  
  
"Hah! The nerd screwed up his fake I.D.!" laughed Beast Boy.  
  
"This movie is pretty good so far," said Robin ," I like that athletic guy, Andy."  
  
"This 'Claire' is so pretty," said Starfire.  
  
"Shh! I'm watching, man," said Cyborg.  
  
The teens in the movie start discussing each other's problems, each claiming their's is worse.  
  
**  
  
'You think your life is tough? Try having a father who's on your back 24/7, telling you to win the games. 'You gotta win son, you gotta win!' '  
  
'At least your dad talks to you. My dad doesn't give a shit about me because he's always drinking!'  
  
'. .You all are just whiners. .My parents don't even notice me. .'  
  
**  
  
The drama started to pour in slowly. You could almost feel their pain as if you were there. Teen angst can really get to you sometimes.  
  
"Those poor people," said Starfire.  
  
"No worries, Star, it's fake, that's acting," said Beast Boy, reassuringly.   
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yeah, 'course."  
  
Towards the end of the movie, they all start to become friends, and new loves are found, for example, Claire (the rich girl) fell in love with the metalhead, Bender. With a new make-over by Claire, Allison (the Goth girl) walked in the detention room slowly, her white dress flowing behind her. Andy (the athlete) looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was gorgeous. She began to fall for Andy, as he was for her. Brian (the nerd) grinned at the new found love birds.  
  
"Who ever thought you'd meet someone you'd love in detention?" said Cyborg.  
  
The movie ended with all the teens stronger and with newfound friends.   
  
Raven flicked off the T.V. as she said, " I guess it wasn't. .that bad."  
  
"I liked it, it was funny," said Beast Boy.   
  
Cyborg yawned loudly, his eyes falling upon the clock.  
  
"Damn, it's like 11:00. .we should get sleep."  
  
"You're right, Cy. Titans, time to hit the sack," said Robin.  
  
". .Why are we hitting a sack?" asked Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy laughed.  
  
"No, Star, he meant that it's time to go to sleep."  
  
"Oh. Well, I am tired and my eyes do feel heavy."  
  
" 'Night, guys," said Cyborg, as he disappeared into the hall.   
  
"Adios amigos, my beauty sleep awaits," said Beast Boy, as he walked off into the shadows.  
  
"Beauty sleep. .pff," said Robin.  
  
"I shall get a bottle of water before I rest for the night," said Starfire.  
  
Starfire walked over to the refrigerator and started her search for some bottled water. .which was somewhere hidden under a blanket of blue furry food. Good luck, Star.  
  
Raven finally rose from the couch, trying to wake up from dream-land. She rubbed her eyes and started her way towards the hall when Robin had stopped her.  
  
"Hey Ray, are you going to be ok for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Robin smiled. He wrapped his arms lightly around Raven and gave her an affectionate hug.   
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
"I will."  
  
Raven half-smiled at him and walked off to her room.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning, Star," he said with a smile.  
  
"I shall see you when the sun arises," she answered back.  
  
Just as he left, Starfire began to think once more about the interactions between Robin and Raven.  
  
'They do it again. .What is going on? Why does not Robin place his arms around me when saying 'goodnight'? This is nothing like the romance in those fairy tales. This should not take place. I love Robin with all my heart, should not he love me back? I must tell Robin about my love for him tomorrow evening. If someone loves another, they must be together. Beast Boy said that romance in tales is real in this world.'  
  
Determination rose in herself as she thought things over. After dusting off furry food, she found a clean bottle of water and took it out. She walked off into the halls and towards her room. Tomorrow will be the day she will unite with her prince. 


	11. Heart of Glass

Chapter 11  
  
Author's Note: Two more chapters and this fic is done. Wow. Already? Anyway, I must warn you before you read this chapter. Do NOT be deceived by the ending. Read Chapter 12 right after this chapter. You'll see why. And do not worry, Star will not be some psycho in these chapters, that'd be wrong. Also, I do not read the original comics, so I am not totally sure about the pasts of Raven and Robin. Some of it in this chapter will be acurate, and some of it will be made up by myself. I just wanted to tell you that.  
  
~*~* I dedicate these last chapters to Mrs. Gaia Calabrese. May her soul rest in peace in the heavens up above.~*~*  
  
Raven slid open her bedroom door and walked in. She felt tired from the long day. She rubbed her dry eyes as they slightly itched. 'Must be from crying earlier today. .Did I cry that much?' She lazily took off her clothes and slipped into soft pajamas. Raven folded her clothes and threw them in the hamper. In the corner of her eye, she could see her uniform in the garbage can. 'No need for that in the trash.'  
  
She bent over and picked up her uniform, adding it to the clothes in the hamper.   
  
Raven flicked off the lights and flopped into bed. 'Ah, the warm, welcoming blankets. So nice.' She rested her head onto the pillow. She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling, slowly awaiting her slumber. The feeling of Robin's strong, yet gentle arms around her was still present. She felt protected and safe in his embrace. 'I want to stay in his arms forever more,' she thought. Raven lightly smiled as her eyelids closed shut for the night. Sweet dreams.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A light tapping on the window was present. The clouds were stone gray and the air was humid. The morning felt so mellow and dull. Warm blankets covered Raven's body. She wished to sleep more in this welcoming warmth. Her eyes opened slightly, a dull light revealed the fact that it was morning once again. 'Already..?' Raven turned over on her side, away from the window.   
  
"More sleep," she mumbled.  
  
She let out a deep sigh. She rubbed her droopy eyes and rose to a sitting position. Looking through the window, she could see raindrops pitter-patting on the glass. A light thunder echoed off the walls. Thunder. It was a sound that was so calming.   
  
  
  
Raven stretched out her arms and got out of bed. She slowly walked over to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Her eyes were half-closed, but she was wide awake. After rinsing out her mouth, she walked out of the bathroom and slipped on simple pale-blue slippers. The door slid open telekinetically as she made her way for the kitchen. Maybe some food will boost up some energy. Raven levitated into the kitchen, noticing that someone was watching television in the living room.   
  
Beast Boy sat comfortably on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Nothing like cartoons in the morning to start off your day, huh? On the screen, there were three young boys: a short, loud boy who loves money; a thin, intelligent boy with a black ski cap on his head; and a tall, dumb, uni-browed boy. This trio was planning yet another scheme to gain some money for jaw-breakers.  
  
'Hey! That bird stole my quarter! I hate birds!'  
  
'I like chickens, Eddy.'  
  
"Hah ha ha!" laughed Beast Boy, as he pointed to the screen.  
  
"Enjoying your cartoons, Beast Boy?" asked Raven from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh.."   
  
Beast Boy flipped the channel.  
  
"Uh..What makes you think I'm watching cartoons? Heh heh. ."  
  
"Hmm. ."  
  
When Raven wasn't looking, Beast Boy turned on Cartoon Network once more. Raven took some bread from the fridge and placed them in the toaster oven. As she waited for the slices of bread to heat up, she prepared some jasmine tea for herself.   
  
"Aw man! Don't tell me it's raining!" yelled Cyborg from the hallway.  
  
He stomped out of his room and into the kitchen.   
  
"Sleep well, Cyborg?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine. And I was planning on seeing today's football game at Gotham City Stadium. But it just HAD to rain. Now it's canceled! Ugghh. . ."  
  
"You could see it tomorrow then. It's just a day."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Cyborg dragged himself into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.   
  
"Can we watch something else besides cartoons?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Dude, I like this show!"  
  
  
  
Raven rolled her eyes as she carefully took out the toasted bread and placed it on a paper plate.   
  
"The arguments annoy you too, huh?"  
  
Raven turned her head towards the hallway entrance to see Robin in his slate grey pajamas. She smirked at his comment.  
  
"Oh, you mean all the senseless arguments for some device? No, not at all," she joked.  
  
Robin chuckled.   
  
"So, how'd you sleep."  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Like a log."  
  
Robin stretched his arms upward as he made his way to the cabinets. He checked to see if there was any cereal left. Ah, the last box. Robin grinned as he grabbed the box and a bowl. He tilted the box downward into the bowl, however no cereal came tumbling out. He shook the box harder. Nothing. Robin growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Ok, who ate all the cereal?"  
  
A loud crunch sound escaped Beast Boy's mouth. His eyes widened. He remained as silent as he could.  
  
"It wafsn meh," he said, with a mouth full of milk and cereal.   
  
Robin's eyes narrowed in his direction.   
  
"Ugh. .I'll just have eggs then."  
  
Robin opened the refrigerator door and looked for eggs. 'Hopefully they aren't buried in this blue furry junk,' he thought. Beast Boy arose from the couch and put the empty bowl into the sink. He lightly hiccupped and sighed.  
  
"Good ol' Frosted Flakes. ."  
  
"So you ate all the cereal, I assume?" asked Robin.  
  
"Um. .Gotta go!"  
  
Beast Boy ran off and down the hallway. 'Note to self: stay away from pretty boy's cereal,' he thought. Beast Boy slowed down his pace and calmly walked to his room. On his way, he passed by Starfire's room. He stopped in his tracks, for he heard Starfire speaking to someone. 'Everyone's in the living room chillin' out. Who is Star talkin' to?' Beast Boy knocked on her door three times.  
  
"Yo, Star? Who you talkin' to?"  
  
The door opened all the way, revealing Starfire in her fluffy, pink night-gown.   
  
"Ah! Friend Beast Boy. Please come in, I am in need of your assistance."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Starfire welcomed him into her room. He looked around. The walls were painted tickle-me pink; on a dresser were little unicorns of all different colors; the bed was covered with lavender sheets with white stars on them; and last, a long mirror, framed with polished wood, hung on the wall. 'I think I just stepped into Barbie World.'   
  
"So, you need my help, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well. .I am preparing a speech for. .someone. ."  
  
"Cool. Who's it for?"  
  
". .I am embarrassed to tell you. Let us just say he is one of our friends. ."  
  
"Oh, a 'he'? Heh heh, let me guess, Robin?"  
  
Starfire grew a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"How did you know?! I had not spoken about this situation to you before."  
  
"Dur, everyone knows. It's pretty obvious. So, what you wanna tell him anyway?"  
  
"I. .wish to tell him. .how I feel about him."  
  
"'Confess your love' you mean?"  
  
"Yes. I have prepared a speech and I wish to know if it is good enough."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that. I'll pretend to be Rob, 'k?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Beast Boy sat on a nearby chair. He sat up straight, flexing his muscles trying to imitate Robin. Starfire giggled.   
  
"You have something to tell me, Star?" said Beast Boy, in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes, 'Robin.' I wish to tell you something. I am being completely honest with you. Ever since I have been acquainted with you, I have had feelings. These feelings are. .how do you say. . joyous. I like you very much. I wish to tell you that. .I love you."  
  
Beast Boy nodded his head. He slouched and relaxed his muscles, indicating that he was himself again.  
  
"Not bad. I like it. I don't know what he'll say to you after that though."  
  
"I hope he feels the same."  
  
"Who knows? Only Rob can tell you the answer."  
  
"Thank you for your time, Beast Boy."  
  
"No prob, Star. Good luck with it, 'k?"  
  
Beast Boy patted Star on the shoulder and left her room. 'Hope you have better luck in love than I've had.'  
  
Robin finished the last of his breakfast whole-heartedly, enjoying the taste of eggs and ketchup. Raven made a disgusted face at the sight of ketchup and eggs together.  
  
"How can you eat eggs with ketchup?"  
  
Robin shrugged. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I like it. I've been doing that since I was a kid."  
  
He picked up the paper plate and threw it in the trash.   
  
"Hey Ray, are you doing anything on this rainy day?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me put together a new bookcase that was delivered yesterday. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Cool. Hey Cyborg, you want to join us?"  
  
"Sorry, Rob," said Cyborg from the living room, "I need to repair some damages on the T-Car soon."  
  
"It's ok. I guess it's just you and me, Raven."  
  
"Seems to be."  
  
"Ok, meet me at my bedroom door in about. .10 minutes? I need to clean up a bit."  
  
"Whatever, it's fine with me."  
  
"Alright. See you in 10."  
  
Robin disappeared into the hallway, leaving Raven to herself at the table. 'Just him and I in his room? Why don't I like the sound of that?. .Wait, what am I thinking? Robin wouldn't try anything stupid. Besides, he knows I can destroy the living day lights out of him if he were to cross my path.' Raven arose from the kitchen table and made her way towards her room. She entered and closed her door shut. 'I should at least freshen up a bit.' She went into the bathroom, stripped off her pajamas, and took a refreshing shower. The warm water washed away the sleepiness and enlightened Raven's dry skin. She turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself.   
  
Raven took out a brush and ran it through her wet hair. Straight and tangle-free, as usual. After towel-drying her hair, she slipped on underwear and tossed on some comfortable heather grey pants and a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with a black crescent moon on the front. She put on her slippers and walked out the door. As she started on her way to Robin's room, her heart began to beat faster than usual. 'Why is my heart beating so quickly? I should be calm about this. Please, I am just helping Robin with some bookcase, it's not like some date.' She smiled to herself at the thought of a date. 'Romance with Robin. Sounds like a movie.' A nearby vase on an end table began to shake as Raven passed by. 'Wait, stop it! All this just because he needs help with something?. .I despise my young hormones SO much. .'  
  
At high speed, Robin put away clothes that were thrown everywhere in his room. Lazy lazy. He shoved the last bit of clothes in the closet and wiped the sweat off his forehead.   
  
"Phew. .That's the last of that. Now to get washed up."  
  
Robin quickly ran into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and had a nice shower. He squirted some shampoo on his head and ran his fingers through his soapy hair. After rinsing off the bubble foam, he turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel off the rack, Robin dried off his hair and body. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers, midnight blue jeans, and a simple black shirt. He decided to not gel up his hair today. He'll leave his coal black hair alone for one day. Last but not least, he applied his mask to his face to conceal his identity. 'Might as well get the supplies ready.'  
  
Robin tore open the thick, rectangular brown box from the mail and took out 2 long wooden boards, five medium length wooden boards, and a plastic bag full of screws and nails. Setting them aside, he brought out a toolbox he borrowed from Cyborg. 'All set.' Just then, he heard a knock on the door. 'That must be Raven.' He rose from the floor and opened the door to find Raven standing in front of him.   
  
"Hey Raven."  
  
'Robin?. .He looks different with his hair down. He looks kind of. .nice.' Raven slightly blushed, but went back to non-emotions mode and spoke.  
  
"Hey. So, let's get started on that bookcase."  
  
"Right on."  
  
Raven found the necessary objects on the floor, placed together closely.   
  
"What should we do first?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well," said Robin, "let's start with the outer boards, then we'll place in the shelves."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Robin stands up one board steadily.   
  
"Can you get the other board, please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Using telekinesis, Raven raised one medium sized board and placed it in the correct position. Robin took out two nails, a hammer, and started hitting the nails into the wood.  
  
"Hold it there for one more second."  
  
Smack! Smack! Smack!  
  
"Alright. You can let go now."  
  
Raven released the power hold on the board.  
  
"Are you up for the next board?"  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Robin grinned. They repeated the same process once more. With one difference.  
  
"Ow!. .Ah, my finger."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I hammered my thumb. .Ow," complained Robin.  
  
Raven couldn't help but laugh to herself and roll her eyes.  
  
"Here."  
  
Raven reached out for his hand. Placing each hand on one side of Robin's hand, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. 'Her hands feel warm,' Robin thought,'. .Feels nice.' A glow formed around her hands. Robin felt the swelling slowly wasting away. The glow died down and Raven took away her hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He sent a smile her way. She lightly smiled and looked away.   
  
"So, let's finish up this case."  
  
"Right."  
  
They began to place in the shelves, making sure that the spaces between them were even. One shelf was left, and then the case would be complete. Robin bent down to pick up the board. As he attempted to grab the board, his hands met up with Raven's pale, delicate hands. They looked up at each other in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry," they both recited.  
  
They placed in the last shelf, while avoiding eye contact.   
  
"Alright, we're done."  
  
"It looks good."  
  
Robin stood back and admired the work he and Raven finished.   
  
"Now let's get the books up," said Robin.  
  
"You read books?" asked Raven.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm surprised. I never see you with a book."  
  
"I usually read before I go to bed. I don't know, I guess you could say that's my routine."  
  
Raven nods her head. Robin walks towards his closet and opens the door. After throwing the hidden clothes towards the far back of the closet, he slid out a big box full of books of different sizes.   
  
"Ok, let's put up these books."  
  
"Do you want them in order?"  
  
"No, just put them in."  
  
Raven bent over and started placing books on the shelves, as did Robin. She picked up one and read the title. ' "Of Mice and Men." Sounds like him.' Raven placed it next to the other books. Taking another book from the box, she read it's title. ' "Sherlock Holmes." Not bad. .' She placed the book on the shelf. She read the title of the next picked-up book and nearly fainted. ' "The Collection of Edgar Allan Poe's Masterpieces." '   
  
"Oh my God. ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You read Edgar Allan Poe stories?"   
  
"Some of them, yeah."  
  
'I could kiss you,' she thought.  
  
"I love his work. Why do you read his stories?"  
  
"I'm not much up for the horror, but I do love the mystery he writes in some compositions. He was the Father of Mystery you know."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
Robin grinned like a goof. As he placed the last book onto the shelf, the bookcase was now a library.   
  
"Phew. .All done. I couldn't have done this without you, Ray. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. To be honest, it was better than meditating."  
  
"Oh really? Better than meditating?" asked Robin, crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
"Ok, I enjoy meditating and spending some time isolated from others. But. .spending time with you was better than those things."  
  
Robin half-smiled.  
  
"I like spending time with you. Raven, I want to know you better. You've already told me about the Raven of the past. .tell me about the Raven of the present."  
  
". .You really want to know, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine. I will tell you about myself. But nothing we speak about shall be known by others."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"And in exchange, tell me about who you are."   
  
"Well, ok, it's fair enough."   
  
"Alright."  
  
Robin and Raven sat down on the floor across from each other. Raven was sitting in Indian style, while Robin lay on his side, propping up his head with his hand.  
  
"Let's start with you. .What books do you like?"  
  
"Anything by Edgar Allan Poe and Stephen King."  
  
"King's good."  
  
"Scariest books I have read are by him."  
  
"What are your favorite colors?"  
  
"Black, navy blue, and violet."  
  
"Favorite food?"  
  
"Hmm. .noodles, sushi, and pizza."  
  
"Favorite bands?"  
  
"Evanescence, Linkin Park-"  
  
"Linkin Park rocks, they're great."  
  
"Aren't they? Their music isn't about some 'girl next door' like other rock bands, they actually sing about real feelings and experiences."  
  
"Exactly. The lyrics you hear in their music: I been through those things."  
  
"Same with me."  
  
"We should go to a concert sometime together, it'd be great."  
  
"Sure."   
  
Raven stretched out her legs. After sitting in Indian style for a while, her legs began to lose circulation.   
  
"You had told me that you used to live in a place called 'Azareth.' How did you get here to Gotham City?"  
  
"Uh. . .When I was ten, Azar had died of old age, leaving me alone. I could not turn to my father for obvious reasons. He was imprisoned in some force field prison. It is guarded by my mother. I was left alone so I came here in search for a place to stay. A kind woman that found me off the street took me to an orphanage. I'll never forget her. I was taken care of for a few years. I did not get along well with others. Most of them feared me because of my powers, so I never had any friends."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not a big deal really. I have people with me who care for me, so it does not matter."  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
"Anyway, a few years had passed. At 14, I had first heard of Teen Titans."  
  
Robin laughed to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember when I first met you. You were so shy, and to cover it up you tried to act all emotionless."  
  
"I was not shy."  
  
"Yes you were. When I first interviewed you, you were turning red when I made eye-contact with you, you stuttered some answers. It was cute."  
  
Raven crossed her arms and half smiled. Ok, so some of it was true. 'It was when I had my first crush on you, Robin. How could I not blush? I can't tell you that.'   
  
"Well, now you know about me and how I came here. Let us talk about you now."  
  
"Ok. Ask away."  
  
"Alright. First question: What is your favorite book?"  
  
"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes."  
  
"Colors of choice?"  
  
"Red, green, and black."  
  
"Foods?"  
  
"Pizza, lobster, Chinese food."  
  
"Bands?"  
  
"Linkin Park, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, and Metallica."  
  
"Now. .I don't know if I want to ask you this-"  
  
"You mean how I got here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Raven had a worried look on her face. Knowing that his parents are dead, she wasn't too sure if she would upset Robin with that question or not. 'Oh great, he probably thinks I'm some cold-hearted, nosey witch.'  
  
Robin rose to a sitting position. He noticed the look on Raven's face and could almost read her thoughts just by looking into her eyes.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Raven began to relax her tensed muscles.   
  
"It's only fair. You told me how you got here, now it's my turn. I've always lived in Gotham City with my parents. We were in a flying trapeze act together as a family. And. .one night out of nowhere. .it happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
". .My parents were killed. Right before my eyes. Some villain murdered them."  
  
Raven shook her head.  
  
". .Oh God."  
  
"You now see why I want to demolish Slade and his henchmen so much. I don't want them taking away loved ones like it was done to me years ago. I was then an orphan, no one was there to take care of me."  
  
A look of hope replaced his grim expression.  
  
"But then there was Bruce Wayne. The greatest man I have ever met in my life. He took me in when I had no one else. Little did I know, he was also Batman. One day, I somehow sneaked into his lair; it was filled with computers, labs, these bat-like automobiles, it was cool. Bruce caught me, but he wasn't mad. That's when I found out Bruce Wayne was also the crime-fighting Batman. I was jumping up and down like a small kid. That was such a cool moment. I asked him if I could be his partner. He said 'No' and 'You are too young to crime-fight.' I was mad. So, I asked him the next day. 'No.' The next day. 'No.' And the next-"  
  
"I get it, Robin."  
  
"Ok. After asking about a hundred, million times, Bruce finally decided that he'll let me crime-fight with him. .if I pass this training session. So I geared up and prepared for this 'training session.' We entered this training area and there was a white room. Bruce told me to enter the white room while he was at the controls. I battled these holograms and turned out to be good after all. After witnessing my skills in the training area, Bruce finally decided to let me fight with him the next time there would be a call. From then on, we were known as Batman and Robin."  
  
"I see. I guess I'm not the only one with a dark past."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"I won't repeat any of this to anyone else if you don't want me to."  
  
"Don't tell anyone else. I only told you my past and present because I trust you."  
  
Raven looked at him.  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, you trusted me before."  
  
"I do."  
  
Raven looked around the walls. They were covered with newspaper clippings of Slade, his henchmen, and other criminals.   
  
"You know, it was a good thing you told me about your past. With the whole 'Slade' thing you have going on, I thought you were nuts."  
  
Robin laughed. "Hey now."  
  
Raven smirked.  
  
"I'm just kidding."  
  
"I know. One of the things I like about you, your humor."  
  
"Thank you, I'm happy someone likes my humor."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Raven rose from the floor and stretched out.  
  
"How long have we been talking anyway?"  
  
"A while."  
  
Robin stood up and shook his leg from "sleep."   
  
"I think I should go. I need to clean my room as well."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Robin walked Raven to the door and opened it for her.  
  
"Uh. .Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
". .Thanks for sharing your past with me."  
  
At that moment, she pulled Robin into a light hug. He faintly blushed in the face and hugged back.   
  
"You're welcome. Thanks for sharing with me."  
  
Raven nodded. Robin nuzzled his face in her violet hair. The smell of soft lavender tickled his nose.   
  
"Um. ."  
  
Raven pulled away and gave a quick smile. She turned away and started walking down the hall. She wanted to stay longer with Robin, but he would suspect that she "fancied" him. 'I mean. .we're just friends. .Right?. .Right?!' Of course, no one answered back.   
  
As she walked away with her thoughts, Robin watched as she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. He thought to himself silently. 'Something about her. .' He smiled to himself. '. .I think I'm starting to. .like her. .Wait, this is fast, we're just friends. Yeah, just a teammate I happen to share my secrets with and hug a lot. .and yet. .Ah! I'm confused.' Robin shakes his head. All these feeling rising inside caused his head to spin.   
  
He started to return into his room when an urgent voice shot through the hall.   
  
"Robin! Please await for me!"  
  
Robin turned around to find Starfire standing infront of him. She brushed her scarlet hair behind her ear as she caught her breath.  
  
"I need. .huff. .to tell you . .huff. .something important," said Starfire.  
  
"Sure," said Robin.  
  
"Um. .May I discuss this with you in private?"  
  
"That's fine with me. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Starfire followed Robin into his room. 'This is it. .this is the moment,' she thought. The sliding door was left half-open. Hopefully no wondering eyes will peer inside.   
  
Raven finally reached her bedroom door, only to stop in mid-step. Something prevented her from moving into her bedroom. 'Raven, you need to tell him.'   
  
"No."  
  
She leaned her head against the closed door.   
  
"I can't tell him."  
  
'Raven, you need to. He already trusts you as a friend. Now is the time to tell him how you really feel.' Raven despised the fact that her conscience was correct, and unfortunately so persistent. She shook her head and tried as best as she could to silence the pushy voice from within her being. 'This could be it. This could be the moment where you can reveal to Robin your passionate feelings towards him. He trusts you. He said so himself. Now it's time for you to trust him.'  
  
She lifted her head from the wall. Robin did say he trusted her. He already accepts her as a person. If she were to tell him her deepest secret, what would happen? Maybe, just maybe, he'd feel the same. Or. .  
  
"Rejection," said Raven, in a deep whisper.   
  
'. .I fear for rejection. I do not "do" fear. .but alas. .the thought of being rejected by the only one I have ever loved. .frightens me. .I'm afraid of something as simple as that. .I cannot think like this! I am not weak. I may not ever feel like this ever again. If I can defeat an army of villains with one hand behind my back, I can tell the Boy Wonder my feelings for him. I have gone through things much worse than this.'  
  
After a little self pep-talk, Raven stood her full height. She pushed down her cowardice feelings and marched down the hall. Once and for all, this little "secret" will be done and over with. No more hiding, no more pretending, no more acting ridiculous infront of the leader. She turned a corner. Almost there. She breathed in deeply and calmly walked up to Robin's bedroom door. 'Hey. .It's not closed all the way. Hm, who cares. It is not of my concern.' Her eyes peered into his room. .only to find one of the most shocking and painful sights she had ever seen.  
  
Starfire leaned towards Robin and planted a heartfelt kiss upon his curved lips.   
  
Raven's breath halted to a stop. Her heart began to beat in her ears. Louder. . .and louder. Her lower lip quivered as she turned away from the horrid sight. Raven's pale hands began to shake. The door shook as her emotions rose. She took notice and ran off. Tears welled up in her shadowed eyes.   
  
"No, no, no. ."  
  
She ran up the staircase and up to the roof. She bawled as she shut the door behind her. Her wobbly form sunk to the floor on her knees. Her head lay low as tears flowed down her slender cheeks. She sucked in air in between sobs. Raven's shakey hand cupped over her mouth.   
  
"I was wrong to have these feelings. I was stupid!"   
  
She banged her fist onto the concrete floor. Raven looked up to the crisp heavens. Citrus orange clashed with soft violet. The evanescent, burning solar star winked as it hid behind faded clouds. Why must rejection hurt this much? Hope lost. Raven's glass heart shattered as it hit the concrete floor. 


	12. Let's start something new

Chapter 12  
  
Raven's face was dry and salty from the tears that had over flowed down her cheeks. She swallowed hard as she began to relax. That single moment from before did not erase from her memory. It was as clear as crystal. The one boy she had loved. The one boy she had respected. The one boy who enjoyed her company. .was seen being kissed by another.   
  
"This is hell. .Why must you torment me, Lord? What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
The sun had disappeared from sight, leaving the sky stranded and dark. Raven rose from the floor and dusted herself off. 'I do not have time for this.' She rose into the air and floated down the staircase. Her head lay low and her expression was blank. Not much was on her mind at the moment. The hallway was deserted. No one life could sensed from these darkened halls. Raven sighed deeply and walked down towards her room. She rested her hand on the door. It was cold and hard, much like her heart. The warm, welcoming feeling was forever gone. The hope of dreams was shattered like glass. There is no love dwelling this girl anymore. .However, that all changed surprisingly.  
  
"Raven! Hey Ray!"  
  
Raven turned around to see Beast Boy run up to her.   
  
"Beast Boy, I have no time for foolishness right now."  
  
"Raven, this is going to be foolish. It's important."  
  
Raven crossed her arms and lay her blank expression upon Beast Boy.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "you didn't hear this from me, but a while ago, Star was talking to Rob. She had feelings for him and stuff and so she told him."  
  
Raven turned her head to the side. 'Great, I bet they are a happy couple now. Great way to tell me, Beast Boy.'  
  
"And well. .It didn't turn out so good."  
  
Raven payed close attention just as Beast Boy finished his sentence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was. .rejected. Rob, I guess, didn't feel the same way and so he told her the truth. She wasn't too happy about it, so now she's upset in the living room. I'm doing the best I can to make her feel better, dude. Can you check up on Robin for me?"  
  
Raven was shocked. 'But I had witnessed them kissing. Could I be wrong about. .Wait, I'll just ask Robin about this. This is confusing for me to figure out.'  
  
"Fine, I will check on Robin. Where is he?"  
  
"I think he's outside sitting near the ocean."   
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Raven left and headed towards the bottom floor. She walked down the stairway and was gone from Beast Boy's sight. 'Good luck,' he thought. He turned around and made his way to the living room. 'Please tell me Star's ok.' As he entered the living room, he found Star crying and burying her face into a pillow. 'Forget it, she's way below "ok".'   
  
Beast Boy sat next to Star and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How you feelin', Star?"  
  
Starfire looked up from the pillow. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with tears. She sniffled and hiccupped as she attempted to respond.  
  
"I-I am not w-well, Be-east Boy."  
  
"It's ok, it's ok."  
  
Beast Boy patted Starfire on the back. He couldn't bear to see her cry. He couldn't bear to see any girl cry. It just broke his heart.   
  
"Easy Star, it's ok."  
  
She buried her face into his shoulder and continued to sob. After a good 8 minutes, Starfire began to relax. She breathed deeply in and out. She huggled the pillow close to her for comfort.   
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
"Yes. I shall tell you of the previous events I experienced."  
  
She wiped her tears away and recalled what had happened earlier.  
  
"I had prepared myself by rehearsing a speech. When you had passed by my bedroom, I had asked you of your assistance. You had said that you approved of my speech after listening to it. After you departed, I had dressed up and practiced speaking the speech once more before a mirror. I felt ready and confident.   
  
I had walked out of my bedroom and ran down the hallway looking for Robin. He was not present in the living room, nor the kitchen. So, I ran back into the hallway and decided to check upon Robin's bedroom. When I reached the last corner of the hall, I had found Robin standing against the doorway to his room. I approached him and asked if he could speak with me. He accepted and we entered his bedroom."  
  
--~--~--~--~ Flash Back  
  
Starfire followed Robin into his room. It was just the same: newspaper clippings hung up on the wall, a desk with scattered evidence and tools, and a new bookcase was set up. Robin offered Starfire a seat.  
  
"Oh, no thank you Robin, I wish to stand up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Robin sat down onto a polished, wooden chair near his desk. Starfire grew nervous as he waited for her to speak.   
  
"So," he said, "what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well. .it is hard for me to say."  
  
She twisted a strand of her hair around her finger as she tried to collect up the right words to say.  
  
". .Robin, I have these feelings for you. These feelings are. .how do you say. .'joyous.' I have come to a conclusion that I. .I love you."  
  
Robin sat there, trying to take in what Starfire just admitted.   
  
"Robin, I love you."  
  
Passion grew in Starfire's eyes. Slowly, she bent down to Robin and planted a soft kiss upon his curved lips.   
  
Robin's eyes grew wide from shock. Everything happened so fast. 'Wait,' he thought, '. .this doesn't feel right.' The images of Raven appeared into his mind. Images of himself and her together. 'What. . Hold up!' Robin broke the kiss and stood up. He stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Star. .I'm flattered and all but. .I just don't. ."  
  
"What? You do not just what?"  
  
". .I just don't feel the same way towards you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look Star, you are a close friend to me. Heck, you're like a little sister to me. But when it comes to this, when it comes to love, I. .I don't feel like that about you. I just 'like' you. That's all."  
  
Starfire lowered her shoulders. Robin could sense that Starfire was disappointed. He didn't mean to shoot her down like that.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Star. We can still friends, right? Please don't take what I said the wrong way."  
  
He placed a hand on Star's shoulder. She looked down upon the floor.   
  
"I am sorry, Robin."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
  
"I have embarrassed myself before you."  
  
"Star, it's not a big deal. Stuff like this happens all the time on Earth, it's normal."  
  
"If it is normal, than why do I feel so humiliated!"  
  
Tears poured down Star's face as she ran out the door.   
  
"Star!"  
  
Robin called after her, but she did not respond. She ran ahead and turned a corner. She ran into the living room and threw herself onto the couch.  
  
--~--~--~--~ End Flash Back  
  
". .And that is what happened."  
  
"Damn. .It sucks when the person you like doesn't feel the same. I know I've been through that before."  
  
Beast Boy's head lay low as memories of rejection came back to him. Starfire looked at him with puffy eyes.  
  
"You mean. .you have experienced this as well?"  
  
"Yeah," he said grimly, "I know what's like to be rejected. But Star, you're lucky Robin went easy with you. When I admitted my love for some girl, she just scolded at me. It's been like that for the longest time. Girls just don't find me cool for some reason."  
  
Starfire sniffled and wiped away a tear.  
  
"I do not understand why such cruelty is out forward towards you. I think you are a 'cool' person."  
  
Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Starfire smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Star. I think you're cool too."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and said, "C'mon Star, there's plenty of guys out there just waiting to be with you. A lot of people like you. You're nice, you're pretty, you help fight crime. You'll find someone else soon, I can feel it."  
  
"Thank you, Beast Boy. You are, as they say, a true friend."  
  
"Same to you, Star."   
  
He lightly hugged Star to comfort her. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.  
  
Raven rode the elevator all the way down to the bottom floor. There wasn't much here, this was just the entrance floor. She walked up to the front door and opened it. Before she stepped out, she slipped off her slippers. She couldn't bear to get them dirty. She floated off the floor and into the young night air. She passed the training ground with ease and finally reached the sand. There, she found Cyborg sitting next to Robin where the ocean swayed back and forth. Cyborg looked back and smiled at Raven. He patted Robin on the back and rose from the sand. He walked over to Raven casually.  
  
"Good thing you came, Rob wants to speak to you," he said.  
  
Raven nodded and bid her thanks. She slowly walked over to where Robin was sitting, not too sure how to approach him. He didn't seem like his normal self. He continued staring straight ahead at the city lights from afar. Raven brought up the courage and spoke to Robin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," he replied in a croaked voice.  
  
Raven sat down next to him. He didn't look back at her.   
  
"So. .I heard what happened."  
  
Robin turned his head towards her. A tired expression was planted onto his fair face.   
  
"What did you say that made Star upset?"  
  
"I didn't say anything bad. I told her the truth. .I said that I was flattered that she liked me, but I didn't feel the same towards her. I couldn't lie to her. That'd be wrong. After I finished telling her, she got upset and ran out crying. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, honest. That was not my intention."  
  
"I know you wouldn't say anything mean to her. Robin, relax. You did the right thing. Starfire's sensitive, you know how she gets. She'll be over it. Beast Boy's talking to her right now, probably trying to get her to laugh. I don't think he is succeeding, but hey at least Star has someone there to listen to her."  
  
Robin lightly laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, to be honest, I was shocked when I heard the news. I thought you liked Star. .in that way."  
  
"We do get along, we really do. But it's not like that for me. She's like a sister to me, she's a good friend. I just don't have those kind of strong feelings towards her. I feel bad."  
  
"Robin, don't feel bad. You told her the honest truth. If you were to lie to her, you both would be miserable. Don't worry."  
  
Raven rubbed his shoulder softly. She stood up and walked into the ocean. She stopped ankle-deep and stretched her arms up to the sky. The water felt cooling as the water surrounded her feet. She looked up to the night sky. The stars twinkled like shimmering diamonds and jewels. She turned around and faced towards Robin direction.   
  
"Hey Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Raven looked to the side. Thank goodness it was dark out, for her face slightly reddened.  
  
  
  
"Do you. .like anyone in a special way?"  
  
"What, a crush you mean?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Robin leaned back and propped his upper body up on his elbows. He looked up to the heavens as he responded to Raven's question.  
  
"Maybe. What about you?"  
  
Raven shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Really? Who is the lucky guy anyway?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Raven looked at him with a deep expression.   
  
"He. .well let's just say he's. .a great guy I can depend on."  
  
"That's nice. Uh, Raven?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Robin rose from the sand and met up with Raven in the shallow portion of the ocean.   
  
"Well, it's hard for me to say."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
He looked down into her eyes. He took a good look, nearly peering into her soul.   
  
"Raven, we've been getting along better than usual and I enjoy it. I enjoy it a lot. I love talking with you, I love spending time with you."  
  
"Robin. I-"  
  
"Let me finish. I need to tell you. When you left my room a few hours ago, I started to think about you. I thought about how much I liked you. When Star confessed her love and kissed me, you popped into my head. Since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I. Raven, I trust you, I like being with you, you're a great partner, you make me laugh, I. .I want to be with you. What I mean to ask you is. .Will. .will you. .be my girlfriend?"  
  
Raven could not believe her ears. Did he just say that he wanted to be with her? He wanted her as his girlfriend? Her hands grew numb as her stomach began to do flip flops. Her eyes glowed as the moonlight poured onto her.  
  
"Robin. ."  
  
"If you don't feel the same way, that's fine, I'm not offended-"  
  
"Robin-"  
  
"It's ok, I know you probably don't like me that way and-"  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Robin. .do you know how much that means to me?"   
  
She spoke in a soft whisper. It was full of emotion, something Robin had never seen from Raven before.   
  
"I've cared for you ever since the first few days as a Titan. I liked you. You never judged me. You never were cruel towards me. You weren't afraid of me. You never teased me. Robin, you treated me like a person. You treated me like a human being, and not some freak. Robin, you make me smile. You make me want to be happy. When I see you. .I actually feel like I was meant to live."  
  
"Raven. .You really feel like that?"  
  
"Yes. I never knew how to tell you. I was afraid my emotions would get in the way and cause trouble. I was afraid to actually love someone. I don't care anymore. I'm not afraid. Robin, I love you. I love you."  
  
They stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Robin broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Raven, will you go out with me?"  
  
Raven smiled the most sincere smile she had ever made.  
  
"Yes. Yes I will."  
  
Raven walked toward him with open arms. But he stopped her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you should know who I really am. My real name isn't Robin."  
  
After that being said, his hands slowly reached up to his black mask. Within seconds, he took off the mask that hid away the windows to his soul. Glowing, hazel eyes looked down upon Raven. She saw his whole face for the first time. She peered into his orbs of forest green and earth brown.   
  
"My real name is Dick Grayson. I trust you to keep this between you and I. Raven, I reveal myself before you because I love you and trust you."  
  
He wrapped his strong, yet gentle arms around Raven's delicate form. He held her close to him. Raven's arms rested upon his broad shoulders.   
  
"Raven. .Let's start something new."  
  
Robin leaned his face close to Raven's. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips brushed against her full, soft lips. The Boy Wonder kissed the dark and emotionless ice queen. .who now knew what it was like to love, and to be loved back. .while ignoring the amount of windows that were breaking at the moment.  
  
The End  
  
Or is it..??  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dear readers and supporters,  
  
When I first started writing this fic in the summer of 2003, I never figured it would actually finish. I just want to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed my fic. Thank you for encouraging me through the months. I enjoyed writing this fic very much for it was my very first one. I hope you enjoyed reading "Something New." As for the "or is it??" portion of this final chapter: It is not the end for good :)  
  
Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
X-Static process 


End file.
